ULTIMÁTUM
by PRAECEPTOR
Summary: Ocurre después del final de la 3ra temporada. House enfermó y ha visto la muerte cara a cara.Será posible que algo cambie en él? Hameron-Wilddy. Espero reviews! Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Los caracteres de House no nos pertenecen (lastimosamente). Tan solo han sido prestados para nuestra diversión.

**  
ULTIMÁTUM**

**DUDAS**

**I**

Las puertas del ascensor se detuvieron súbitamente cuando un pequeño tapón de caucho se interpuso entre ellas. Las láminas cedieron y el ascensor se abrió de nuevo.

- Discapacitado a bordo, permiso – Fue todo lo que escucharon los ocupantes del ya abarrotado ascensor, mientras un hombre alto, desgarbado y con un bastón en la mano, los aprisionaba a todos a la vez tratando de entrar.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron nuevamente pero aprisionaron un morral deportivo que llevaba el hombre del bastón a la espalda.

- Ya saben…cosas del discapacitado- Nuevamente la voz baja del hombre interrumpió el ya molesto aire viciado del ascensor. Se descolgó el morral y mirando a su alrededor, lo colocó casi sobre la cabeza de un chiquillo justo en frente de él, que quedó casi oculto entre la gente y el morral.

- Mamiiii- gimió el niño a la vez que el ascensor por fin se movía.

- Eres un llorón – le murmuró por lo bajo el hombre del bastón.

– Mira – continuó mientras sacudía el morral en la cabeza del chico –desperdicias espacio vertical.- La madre del niño lo miró con ojos penetrantes al tiempo que el timbre avisó la parada y las puertas se abrieron.

El hombre del bastón salió primero, giró la cabeza y miró de reojo al chiquillo.

- Ñoño – dijo, y le sacó la lengua. Cuando la madre, visiblemente enojada, estaba a punto de replicar, el ascensor se cerró y dejó al hombre solo en el corredor.

- Son como pequeñas sanguijuelas – musitó para sí, al tiempo que con su cojeo rítmico llegaba a la puerta de cristal de su oficina en uno de los pisos del Hospital Princeton Plainsboro.

- Hasta cuándo House? – El hombre del bastón levanto la mirada y se encontró con una mujer esbelta, de cabellera oscura, algo alborotada y con una pose de amazona lista para el ataque, que le hablaba desde el centro de la oficina.

- Hola jefecita querida. ¿Cómo estás?- Respondió House. Pasó por su lado como si no existiese y lanzó el morral sobre una silla, pasó a la sala contigua y se dirigió hacia la cafetera.

-Ya ha pasado casi un mes y no encuentras un candidato lo suficientemente bueno para tu equipo- Lisa Cuddy, decana de medicina y directora del hospital, parecía que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Todo lo que me has traído es muy aburrido – Sentenció House con tono cansino.

- ¿Aburrido? – Cuddy miró a lado y lado y tomó una carpeta de varias que se hallaban apiladas sobre el escritorio

­- Te parece aburrido…a ver, treinta y dos años, primero en su clase en Harvard, con una pasantía en oncología en Sloan Kettering, dos años de fellowship en reumatología en Jhon Hopkins, dos artículos publicados en New England Journal of Medicine. Todo un prospecto, muy inteligente y Dios sabe porqué, insiste en querer trabajar contigo.- Cuddy calló, esperando una respuesta.

House sacó un frasco de plástico amarillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta de pana oscura, tomó una pastilla y apresurado se la tragó. Luego sorbió un poco de café de su irreemplazable taza roja. Luego habló lentamente:

- Vaya, creo que ese no lo había leído, pero por lo que me cuentas debe tener una cara de idiota bien peinadito, con una corbata de algún color horrible, casi como las de Chase, o incluso con un chaleco de rombos azules, el orgullo de mamá. Uno de esos nerds insufribles de la preparatoria. – House arrugó la frente, asqueado.

Cuddy miró la foto en el currículum y se encontró con la perfecta descripción que House había hecho. Sacudió la cabeza exasperada. Casi siempre odiaba esa percepción extra-aguda y sobrenatural de House.

- Entonces qué quieres? El peor de la clase o la chica más zorra de la universidad?

- Esa última es muy buena opción, y si tiene antecedentes de tirarse a sus profesores para sacar buenas notas, mejor.

- House, estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también. Tengo necesidades ¿sabes?

- Pues búscate a las prostitutas que ya conoces.

- Una buena aspirante me vendría muy bien, además si es mi subalterna, me podría ahorrar un buen dinero.

- Cerdo.- Cuddy lo miró fijamente.

- Mira Cuddy, me va mejor con las personas capaces de llevarme la contraria. O si no, míranos. Nuestra relación laboral es muy saludable. Esos sabelotodos come-libros me tendrían tanto miedo que no resultaría siquiera divertido acosarlos. – House hablaba como para sí mismo.

- No todo el mundo tiene algo oscuro que contar, House, y todos estos son buenos elementos. Escoge tres o cuatro o los que quieras, pero ¡ Decídete ya!.

- Y si no lo hago?- House empezó a esgrimir ese tono de niño malcriado que hacía a Cuddy querer arrancarle el bastón de las manos y molerlo a palos.

- Ya sabes, duplico tu trabajo de clínica diario y yo los escojo. Te doy una semana de plazo, ni un minuto más.

Cuddy dio media vuelta y House se quedó observando como la bata blanca se movía con el balancear de las caderas de la decana.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
II**

La puerta de madera con pequeños cuadritos de cristal era la única concesión de privacidad a la política de transparencia del Plainsboro, que la oficina de la decana podía tener. James Wilson, jefe de oncología, paseaba indeciso en la entrada, sin decidirse a seguir. Se detuvo, miró al frente y finalmente entró.

Cuddy giró en su silla y se miraron brevemente.

- Hola Wilson.

- ¿Cómo te fue¿Lograste que House se decidiera por alguno? – Wilson preguntó con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

- No. Puse una semana de plazo para que haga algo. Veremos si eso funciona o no.

- Un ultimátum nunca funciona con él, lo sabes.

- No sé que más hacer. Se me sale de las manos, como siempre- Aceptó Cuddy – Tenías razón con eso de que él se comporta como un mocoso de seis años que cree que está mejor sin sus padres… - La decana dejó la frase en el aire, con resignación.

Wilson calló. Sus suaves ojos café se pasearon impacientes por la sala, hasta que pareció ver la luz al final del túnel.

- ¡Eso es! Que tal si sus padres en verdad se van…- Wilson miró a Cuddy casi sonriendo.

- Hablas de dejarlo solo? Me sorprendes, tú que siempre tratas de protegerlo. Y cómo lo haríamos?

- Es sencillo. No podemos estar ni tú ni yo, lo cual es obvio así que… - Wilson meditó mirando hacia el vacío.

- Te sigo la idea, me parece bastante atractiva…así que Jimmy, te invito a unas vacaciones no programadas. – Cuddy le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a un sorprendido Wilson, quien dio un paso atrás, asustado.

- Prefiero que me llames Wilson. Ese Jimmy me suena un poco …siniestro. Vacaciones?

- Es tu idea! Vámonos sin previo aviso. Yo dejaré encargado a Fischer, el jefe del Departamento Quirúrgico, con estrictas indicaciones que darle o no a House. Si él quiere seguir trabajando le tocará untarse sus manos…

- Pero House odia a Fischer – Wilson sintió un poco de pánico al ver a Cuddy tan entusiasmada. No había calculado que su tonta idea fuese tomada en cuenta tan seriamente.

- Exactamente. No más congraciarse con él – sentenció Cuddy.

- Y nos vamos a ir los dos?- Wilson preguntó.

- Si. Los dos.

- Juntos? – Wilson enarcó las cejas, alarmado.

- Eso depende de ti, Jimmy. – Cuddy finalizó la frase con un falso tono zalamero, para luego abandonar la oficina sin decir otra cosa.

Wilson quedó allí, solo, con un extraño escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Por esta vez, cambió el ritual matutino. Cerró las persianas de la ofician antes de prender la cafetera. La cabeza le palpitaba, la pierna estaba quemándolo, aún a pesar de los dos vicodin que había casi engullido en la última hora, y ahora esto. El recuerdo de Cameron preparándole el café. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos traicioneros de una que otra neurona disidente de su agotado cerebro. Se dirigió hacia la silla de su escritorio donde trató de acomodarse para aliviar el dolor de la pierna. Dejó el bastón apoyado en el escritorio, lo suficientemente cerca para tomarlo rápidamente, lo suficientemente lejos para tratar de olvidarlo. Apenas hubo cerrado los ojos, escuchó el crujir de la puerta.

- No Cuddy, no otra vez. Estoy cansado de que me acoses desde que llego en la mañana- House habló sin abrir los ojos.

- Ya sé que me ha crecido un poco el cabello, pero todavía no tengo ni caderas redondeadas, ni senos abundantes para que me confundas.-

La respuesta de la voz masculina sobresaltó a House, quien se balanceó peligrosamente en la silla.

- Demonios! Wilson, casi me haces caer… y qué es esto de andar molestando a éstas horas de la mañana?

- Éstas horas? Son las once House. La gente que te rodea ya lleva varias horas trabajando.- Wilson le respondió desde la penumbra- Tienes otra vez migrañas?-

- No, solo me estoy evitando un cáncer de piel por esa radiación ultravioleta tan molesta.-

Wilson se acercó y se fijó en el rostro pálido, los ojos enrojecidos y la barba de náufrago irredento más profusa y descuidada que nunca.

- Te estás drogando? – Wilson preguntó preocupado.

- Cada día de mi vida.

­- Sabes a qué me refiero – Wilson llegó hasta el escritorio y arrugó la nariz al percibir el aliento acre de una resaca.

- House, tu hígado va a estallar.

- Si mami…lo que tú digas. – House cortó la comunicación al reposar de nuevo la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

El oncólogo observó en silencio a su amigo sin decidirse a hablar de la razón de su visita.

- Espera a que me sienta mejor para que me digas lo tan importante que viniste a decirme- House habló intempestivamente.

- Qué?

- Has llegado sin motivo alguno, callas , te quedas ahí parado como un idiota, y luego balbuceas como un chiquillo asustado, así que nos vemos en el almuerzo. Adiós.- House seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Wilson siguió de pie, en la mitad de la oficina, silencioso.

- Qué te pasa?- Desde el asiento surgió el grito intempestivo, que hizo que Wilson quedara un poco azorado.

- Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- Preguntó Wilson con voz vacilante.

- Parece que me estuvieras invitando a un baile de graduación. Deja de hacer estupideces y dime de una vez que quieres.- House se puso en pie disgustado.

- Te invito a cenar- Wilson por fin había encontrado una solución.

- No gracias, tengo otros planes.

- Beberte hasta las botellas que tienes escondidas? O alguna prostituta?

- No, mejor aún, dos. Estoy explorando nuevas posibilidades. Así que si me vas a invitar a algo, las tendré que llevar conmigo.

- Lo que tú quieras House. Te recojo a las 8 en tu casa. – Wilson se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Oye, espera…no podrías adelantarme la prescripción de vicodin?

- Pensé que después de todo lo que te ha pasado las cosas iban a estar muy claras. Ya te di la prescripción para un mes.

- A mí me quedó muy claro, pero…explícaselo a ella ¿sí? – House señaló su pierna con un gesto inocente.- Últimamente ha estado peor- ´

- Te la daré mañana. – Wilson calló y salió rápidamente.

House arrugó la frente y sacudió el frasco donde dos solitarias pastillas revolotearon atrapadas en el plástico amarillento.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**

* * *

IV**

El viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, y en medio de la oscuridad, el sonido que causaban era más intenso. Las manos le temblaban, había olvidado los guantes en casa, pero algo más hacía que hasta su alma tiritara de frío. Volver a ese parque era uno de sus gestos masoquistas que tanto le torturaban. Allison Cameron metió las gélidas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque del campus universitario, justo en frente de la fachada del Princeton. Miró hacia el edificio, que nunca descansaba, mientras afuera el mundo parecía en veces, adormilado.

Después de haber presentado su carta de renuncia su vida parecía detenida en el tiempo. Había dormido tiempo de más, había descansado y por supuesto, había buscado trabajo. Ahora, con una oferta del Massachussets General Hospital en Boston, para empezar en tres semanas, debía aceptar que una parte de su vida se acababa. Y extrañó la mirada azul penetrante que tantas veces había encontrado fija en ella, las respuestas sarcásticas, las ofensas abiertas y el rítmico golpeteo del bastón por los corredores del hospital.

- Vaya si te gustan los casos perdidos Allison – murmuró en voz alta mientras reía con un gesto triste producto de la resignación.

* * *

- ¿Y dónde están tus amigas? – Preguntó Wilson desde su automóvil, al ver a su amigo salir solo de su departamento.

- Les conté de tu disfunción eréctil y se desanimaron.

- ¿De mi qué?

- Es la única explicación de porqué no te has acostado con Cuddy aún..

- Somos solo amigos.

- La disfunción eréctil es uno de los efectos secundarios de los antidepresivos que tomas y que casi me metes a mí.

- Lo mío funciona muy bien. No sé tu, con todo ese vicodin, el alcochol..

- Heeey, con mi amiguito no te metas que él trabaja puntual y exacto como un reloj suizo.

- Pues no fui yo el que tuvo que colocarse una sonda vesical para poder hacer pis.- Wilson fue tajante.

- Ayy. Eso dolió y no sabes cuánto. Además la chistosa fue la próstata y no mi pito. Nada de comentarios ofensivos, que ese es mi departamento. Y a ti ¿quién te enseñó a responder así? …Por supuesto, la señorita directora Cuddy. Y yo que pensé que tú la ablandarías con la cursilería del "No hagas a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti". Vaya, vaya, Rousseau tenía razón. El hombre nace bueno y la mujer lo corrompe.- House lo miró con ojos divertidos desde el otro lado del automóvil.

- Deja de decir tonterías y muévete.- Wilson sonó exasperado.

- Vamos hombre, ten paciencia – Le espetó House mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero.

- Vas con un hombre in-vá-li-do.- House silabeó lentamente y le puso en frente de Wilson el bastón para demostrárselo.

- Si, claro- Wilson giró la llave en el encendido, preguntándose que pasaría con su terco compañero durante su ausencia.

Tres horas y muchas copas después, Wilson trataba de llegar a la puerta del departamento de House sin dejar caer a éste al suelo.

House se apoyaba en su amigo, canturreando una tonada sin sentido. Con manos inseguras Wilson lo apoyó contra la pared justo al lado de la puerta y lo contempló brevemente. No recordaba alguna vez en que lo viese tan borracho y perdido…tal vez cuando había pasado por el divorcio, pero esos eran otros tiempos.

- ¿Dónde tienes las llaves?- Preguntó Wilson.

- No sé. – Balbuceó House casi escurriéndose hacia el suelo.

El oncólogo lo sostuvo tomándolo por un brazo y con la mano libre buscó y encontró la llave de repuesto que siempre Greg siempre dejaba sobre la parte superior del dintel de la puerta. Abrió con esfuerzo y empujó a House hacia adentro. El hombre oscilaba peligrosamente entre el bastón y su pierna sana, por lo que Wilson lo guió hacia el centro de la sala y logró sentarlo en el sofá. Los ojos azules abotagados siguieron los movimientos de Wilson quien cerró la puerta no sin antes dejar la llave en su sitio seguro.

- Te veo muy mal House. Vas a tener que aceptar que la ausencia de tus chicos te está afectando.- Wilson habló en un tono conciliador.

- No son mis chicos. No son más que un hatajo de egocéntricos y aprovechados- House frunció el ceño.

- Creo que eso te describe mejor a ti- Wilson quería que sus palabras penetraran por entre esa barrera de indolencia que Gregory House siempre tenía muy en alto alrededor suyo.

- Y Foreman te lo dijo – continuó James –

- El marginado favorito. No quería ser algo como yo, porque simplemente cree que es mejor. Mírenme, a pesar de ser negrito no me volví un rapero drogadicto, soy un buen médico de bata blanca que quiere mejorar el mundo. Y el adorable Koala rubio, que vendería a su abuela al mismísimo Satán si con eso consiguiera algún beneficio, y ahora con Cameron..- House calló súbitamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Wilson lo miró sobresaltado. House había estado a punto de traicionarse.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Cameron?

House seguía mudo. Arrugó la frente como si un nuevo dolor lo apresara. Finalmente respondió.

- No tienes nada mejor que hacer que acosar a un pobre borracho?

- Saca lo que tengas Greg. Te vas a envenenar si sigues callando.

- Está bien…querido Doctor Corazón..mi problema es que tengo un amigo medio imbécil que no deja de decirme estupideces ya que se cree psiquiatra, porque le tocan como pacientes una manada de moribundos que buscan inspirar lástima en todos los que le rodean, como si fuera culpa de los sanos el que ellos estén muriéndose. - Las últimas palabras, House las pronunció con sorna, medio sentado en el sofá y con los ojos de un azul apagado, fijos en Wilson.

Éste último lo contempló un instante antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, luego giró la cabeza y le habló en voz alta.

- Te equivocas House…el que tiene un amigo medio imbécil, soy yo.

* * *

Antes de subirse al automóvil, el teléfono móvil de Wilson vibró insistente. Apretó unas cuantas teclas y luego miró la pantalla para quedar boquiabierto por varios segundos. Se sentó en la silla del conductor, dejó el teléfono en la del pasajero y ocultó la cara entre las manos. El mensaje era escueto pero muy claro:

" Nueva York – Honolulu. Aeropuerto Liberty-Newark .Continental Airlines 13:30. Estancia 8 dias. Reserva para dos. Cuddy"


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Tan solo una pequeña luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas del dormitorio. Bajo un revuelto de sábanas y cobijas, se escondía un cuerpo inmóvil. Cuando el sol matutino se desplazó lo suficiente, la rendija luminosa alcanzó al hombre en la cara. La barba crecida y unos círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos delataban la resaca en incubación. En un acto reflejo, House giró la cara hacia otro lado y se cubrió la cabeza. Era tan solo otro día, monótono como todos los últimos, y solitario como nunca antes. Hoy, decidió mentalmente, no iría al hospital. El dolor del muslo estaba casi insoportable y solo tratar de estirarse incrementaba la molestia hacia niveles insoportables. Recordó donde había dejado el frasco de vicodin y recordó también que la noche anterior se había tomado la última pastilla. Durante las últimas dos semanas, había consumido el total de la prescripción de Wilson, y había recurrido también, a otros medios no muy legales de controlar su dolor. Meditó una vez más: solo por Wilson y su prescripción de vicodin, iría al hospital.

* * *

Hecho un manojo de nervios, con el suave cabello castaño en desorden y retorciéndose las manos, James Wilson paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro en frente de la oficina de House, mientras en la suya propia esperaba un equipaje, atiborrado sin orden y con afán, y en su cabeza, bullían, igualmente apretujadas, cien ideas locas sobre lo que iba a pasar en la siguiente semana.

- No ha llegado aún? – La voz de Cuddy lo sorprendió a su espalda.

- No, pero con todo lo que bebió ayer, no me extrañaría.

- Estabas con él?

- Si, lo invité a cenar. Iba a contarle lo del viaje..

- Wilson, por favor! Ni que fuese tu novia para que debas contarle todo. Dejemos que éste experimento siga su curso. – Cuddy puso los brazos en jarras, desafiante.

- Hablas de "el experimento", como si estuviésemos creando un Frankestein. Y además la que siempre se ablanda primero eres tú. – convino Wilson.

- Ante todo, House ya era un monstruo egoísta antes de llegar aquí, y no pretendemos empeorarlo, sino tan solo darle una lección. Y sí, yo siempre cedo, pero para evitarnos ese problema, simplemente nos vamos. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – El tono conciliador en la persona de la directora del Hospital sonaba disonante, raro.

- Eso espero.- Dijo por lo bajo Wilson. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. En menos de media hora, un taxi los esperaría para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

* * *

Si bien la camisa rosada estaba limpia, en ella no cabía una arruga más. Con una mano trató infructuosamente de alisar el cuello, y se abotonó lentamente. Se miró en el espejo del baño y luego controló mentalmente los detalles importantes. Cara y cabello limpios? Si. Peinado? No. Pantalón? Si. Calcetines sin agujeros? Si. Afeitado? No y definitivamente no. Sentía la garganta seca, así que cojeó hasta la cocina y trató de tomar la taza de café humeante que le esperaba sobre el mesón. Si bien la mano fue hacia donde él creía que estaba, el movimiento fue fallido. Extrañado se miró la mano y vió no una, sino dos manos. Sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces seguidas, sin embargo la visión doble no mejoró, su cocina era dos veces la misma y al tiempo sintió un mareo súbito, por lo que se trató de apoyar en lo que estuviese más cercano. El antebrazo derecho chocó con la taza de café, que esparció todo su contenido sobre la manga de la camisa, para luego salir volando por los aires y estrellarse en el suelo. Sintió el ardor de la quemadura en el antebrazo, dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás y su pierna derecha falló y resbaló. En la cocina resonó un golpe seco, cuando su cabeza dio contra el suelo de linóleo blanco. 


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Allison no dejaba de contemplarse en el espejo. Después de luchar por dos horas contra las instrucciones de un empaque, y con su propio cabello, ahora lucía rubia. El cambio parecía sentarle bien. Pensó en qué tan femenino era eso de jugar y hacer tonterías con el cabello cuando se estaba algo deprimida. Era algo que debía aceptar: estaba al borde de una crisis de auto-conmiseración.

Su departamento estaba muy silencioso, y solo la luz del baño iluminaba parcialmente el corredor. El resto permanecía en penumbras que oprimían aún más su corazón. Salió al living y se quedó de pie, quieta, pensando en la penumbra. Era el momento, talvez el último en el cual contara con valor suficiente, para hacer algo fuera de lo común, una jugada de riesgo.

- Ahora, no hay absolutamente nada que perder. – Dijo en voz alta, tratando de espantar los fantasmas de su propio pensamiento.

Con renovado ahínco y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, tomó las llaves y el abrigo y salió al frío nocturno agitando, rebelde, su nueva cabellera.

El trayecto hasta la casa de House fue breve. Había estado allí antes, incluso había entrado a hurtadillas con Chase. Se deshizo rápidamente de la imagen de él, y se concentró en su tarea. A través de las ventanas no se notaba luz alguna, lo cual la tranquilizó. Solo entraría y le esperaría. Que podría ocurrir después? No se atrevió a aventurar. Buscó la llave de repuesto en el dintel de la puerta, abrió lentamente y cerró tras de sí.

La oscuridad adentro era total. Tanteó un poco hasta sentir un estante a su izquierda y buscó el interruptor de la luz. Las cosas se definieron a su alrededor. Con una justificada sensación de extrañeza y de intrusión, recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Sobre el piano, una botella vacía de whisky lanzaba destellos irisados sobre la pared, y con la luz que se proyectaba a la cocina vio la suela de un zapato deportivo. Su respiración se detuvo. De dos saltos llegó al umbral de la puerta y encendió la luz del recinto. Gregory House estaba tendido en el suelo, boca arriba, inmóvil. Atónita, Cameron lo miró por un breve segundo antes de arrodillarse junto a él, sin importar el charco de café medio reseco en el que se apoyó. Colocó sus dedos en el cuello de él y sintió el pulso en la arteria carótida. Cameron pudo respirar de nuevo. La respiración de House era pausada pero constante.

- House…despierta!!- Llamó con voz entrecortada. – Vamos, contéstame!!! – El volumen de la voz de Cameron subió ostensiblemente. No lo movió, y por los restos de cerámica y el desorden en el suelo, coligió que se trataba de una caída. Con los nudillos presionó el pecho de House para causarle dolor.

-Mmmñsmm- un gruñido ininteligible surgió de la garganta del hombre a la vez que se movía un poco. Cameron tomó su teléfono móvil y con dedos ágiles marcó 911.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Todo era como uno de esos sueños en los que se trata de despertar, pero lo único que se logra es permanecer con los ojos entrecerrados en un limbo desagradable al borde de la realidad. Podía percibir tras los párpados cerrados, destellos periódicos de luz, y también escuchaba ruido, voces.

Con un gran esfuerzo pudo abrir el ojo derecho para observar el paso rítmico y rápido de las luces del techo de la sala de emergencias. Fue tomando consciencia de su propio cuerpo y sintió estar acostado sobre una tabla, la cabeza y el cuerpo aprisionados por correas, un martilleo opresivo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y un ardor sordo en su antebrazo derecho.

_Y ahora qué? Me dispararon otra vez?_

El traqueteo de las ruedas de la camilla llenaba el ambiente, hasta que súbitamente se detuvo.

El paramédico, enfundado en una chaqueta azul enorme comenzó a hablar:

- Hombre, cuarenta y ocho años, con trauma craneoencefálico por caída de su propia altura. Lo encontramos con signos estables, inconsciente, con respuesta verbal y apertura ocular al dolor. Moviliza las cuatro extremidades. Presenta también una quemadura grado II por líquido hirviente en el miembro superior derecho.

_Que ridículo, me caigo en mi propia cocina, me echo el café encima y ahora estoy sobre una tabla de trauma, en alguna sala de emergencias...Soy un imbécil!!!_

- A la cuenta de tres….Tres! – La voz enérgica del paramédico se acompañó de un bamboleo por el que House supo que lo estaban cambiando a otra camilla. Su ojo derecho trataba de ver cosas a su alrededor pero solo veía siluetas borrosas que se movían presurosas a su alrededor. Lo despojaron de las correas y le colocaron un cuello ortopédico, le abrieron la camisa y una mano experta le palpó una a una las costillas. Otra mano enguantada se movió entre su cabello, palpando en busca de lesiones. Le empezaron a vendar el brazo.

- Oigan!! – Otra voz, pero femenina, se alzó entre el murmullo generalizado.

- A este lo conozco…No es House? El internista de diagnóstico?-

_Estoy en el Princeton?_

- Exactamente! – Nuevamente habló el paramédico – Gregory House, ese es su nombre.

- Con quién viene?- preguntó otra silueta.

- Déjame ver… - El paramédico chequeó sus anotaciones. – Una tal Allison Cameron. Ella fue la que llamó a emergencias. -

El nombre resonó en su cerebro a través de la obnubilación, y se preguntó que hacía Cameron en su departamento. House sintió que su párpado derecho se había cansado. Dejó que su ojo se cerrara de nuevo, pero siguió atento a las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor.

- Vaya si tiene suerte este tío. Es una chica adorable que trabajaba con él en el departamento de diagnóstico. El muy desgraciado los echó hace como un mes..y mira que venirlo a encontrar así…-

_Malditos chismosos..por eso es que se les mueren tantos aquí en emergencias._

- Cállate, que está medio despierto – Alguien espetó.

- Mejor que escuche! Este hombre necesita algunas lecciones de humildad –

House quiso protestar y se revolvió en su camilla. Las manos lo inmovilizaron contra la tabla.

- Ehjenme en baj – House trató de hablar pero su lengua era un extraño dentro de su boca e incluso hasta pasar saliva era difícil. Se debatió inútilmente contra sus captores.

- Qué dijo? – Preguntó alguien

- No tengo idea. – Respondió otro.

Sobre el barullo se escuchó una voz nueva, que empezó a lanzar órdenes con claro tono autoritario.

- Coloquen una intravenosa, un bolo de dextrosa primero y luego líquidos de mantenimiento. Y llévenlo de inmediato a radiología, quiero placas de columna cervical, tórax, una tomografía del cráneo. No se olviden de una muestra de orina con toxicología completa y química sanguínea también, no quiero que se nos pase absolutamente nada.

House lo reconoció instantáneamente, por lo que se preguntó si no estaría también alucinando.

* * *

- Que tú qué? – El tono de la voz de Wilson era de verdadero asombro.

- Si, lo contraté. A pesar de todo lo que reniegue tu querido amigo, sigo creyendo que los tres son excelentes médicos. – Cuddy tomó otro sorbo de vodka del vaso plástico. Se estiró en su silla mientras observaba la cara de Wilson, a su lado.

- Le apetece alguna bebida señor? – Una azafata de ojos almendrados y piel morena se agachó al lado de Wilson.

- Si. Déme un whisky por favor.- La mujer se movió diligente.

- Y Cameron?- Preguntó Wilson dirigiéndose hacia Cuddy después que la azafata le entregara su pedido.

- Pensé que sería la primera en aceptar, pero me dijo que tenía una oferta más atractiva. Así que le ofrecí a Foreman quedarse en Neurología y a Chase en la sala de emergencias. Allí estarán lejos de House. – Cuddy se felicitó por su buena gestión.

- Daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de Greg cuando se entere de que los has contratado de nuevo – Wilson rió.

- Esa escenita nos la vamos a perder, porque Chase comenzó hoy mismo. A ésta hora ya debe estar en la mitad de su primer turno nocturno.

- No nos queda más que brindar – Wilson sonreía aún.

- ¡Salud por las lecciones! – Cuddy levantó el vaso plástico.

- ¡Salud, Dra Cuddy!- Wilson balanceó el vaso en su mano derecha.

- Llámame Lisa, por favor.- Cuddy parpadeó inocente y tomó de un trago el resto de vodka.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Sabía que la corbata café no combinaba muy bien con la camisa de rayas azules, pero en el afán de salir de casa no encontró otra que usar. Se acomodó unos cuantos rubios mechones rebeldes que insistían en cubrir su campo de visión.

Caminó por el corredor de la sala de observación hasta llegar al último cubículo y al llegar corrió las cortinillas alrededor de la camilla.

- Hola.- Robert Chase, médico intensivista y nuevo miembro del grupo de emergencias sonrió al ver nuevamente a Cameron.

- Ya salieron los resultados? – Ella no lo miró siquiera. Estaba sentada al lado derecho de la camilla donde House permanecía boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados.

- Te estuve esperando el martes pasado..- El tono de voz de Chase era suave, pero insistente.

- Déjate de tonterías, ya salieron los resultados?- Cameron comenzaba a impacientarse.

Desde la camilla, House salió lentamente de su adormecimiento al escuchar el intercambio de réplicas.

-Tan solo te estoy preguntando. No respondiste a mis mensajes y me dejaste con la cena preparada… - Chase pensó que siempre era mejor persistir.

La mujer enfrente de él se puso en pie de un salto y se le plantó muy cerca de la cara.

- ¡No es ni el momento, ni el sitio correcto para hablar de esto! – Cameron levantó la voz notoriamente. El ceño fruncido y el rubor en sus mejillas dejaban adivinar la tormenta en formación.

- No me grites. Acaso hice algo malo? – Chase se sentía confuso y algo herido.

Cameron no respondió, y con un movimiento brusco le quitó de las manos una carpeta azul.

- Te estás comportando como un mocoso. – Sin demora, ella abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leer.

_¡Toma eso, idiota!_ House seguía casi inmóvil. Si bien se sentía algo mejor, quería dejar que sufrieran un poco más, y por sobretodo, quería enterarse de los resultados.

- La tomografía es normal y solo hay un ligero aumento en el conteo de leucocitos. Pero, aún no despierta…esto no está bien.

House trató nuevamente de abrir los ojos, pero su párpado izquierdo insistía en no funcionar, así que solo pudo abrir el derecho. Chase y Cameron le daban la espalda.

- ¡Míralo!- Chase lo señaló con la mano derecha. House cerró instantáneamente su ojo bueno, y se quedó muy quieto. - Sus signos vitales son normales. Sospecho que no ha despertado, simplemente porque no quiere. -

Allison seguía pensativa

-Todo lo que dijo al llegar aquí era casi incoherente, estuvo inconsciente varias horas. Debemos dejarlo al menos doce horas en observación.- Cameron miró a Chase, esperando encontrar aprobación en su mirada.

_¡Me voy a perder Hospital General!_

- ¡Noooo! – House casi gritó desde su cómoda posición en la camilla.

Los dos doctores se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. La mirada sorprendida de Chase fue casi divertida.

- ¡Ves! Yo tenía razón – Chase sonó victorioso.

Los ojos de Cameron lanzaban llamas. House abrió de nuevo el ojo derecho y encontró esa mirada intensa clavada en él. A pesar del dolor, del resentimiento en los músculos del cuello, del ardor del brazo y la pierna, su presencia le causó un estremecimiento involuntario en el centro de su ser.

- No e quielo quedal … – La voz de House era pastosa, amortiguada.

_Maldita lengua!_

Sin previo aviso, Cameron tomó la linterna del bolsillo de la bata blanca de Chase y se lanzó sobre House, quién extrañado giró la cabeza para un lado. Ella le abrió con los dedos el párpado derecho

- Mira la luz. – Ordenó, a la vez que movía la linterna alternadamente de derecha a izquierda. Chase se acercó a observar también. House estaba viendo doble otra vez, así que trató de alejar la cara de la luz, pero la mano de Cameron se lo impidió inicialmente, luego apagó la linterna y lo soltó.

Con el ojo izquierdo abierto House pudo ver como la expresión en la cara de ella se oscurecía. Se incorporó en la camilla trabajosamente y notó como era observado en cada uno de sus movimientos.

- Te quedas House…tienes paralizado tu ojo izquierdo, por completo. – El tono de Cameron fue definitivo.

_Lo que me faltaba…_

El agudo cerebro de Gregory House empezó a trabajar. Agachó la cabeza por un momento mientras hacía memoria de los hechos de las últimas horas.

Miró a su alrededor y se asió del atril donde colgaba la bolsa de líquidos intravenosos, y lo utilizó como apoyo para bajarse de la camilla.

- Qué haces? – Chase se abalanzó a detenerlo, pero Cameron lo detuvo con una mano. Ella sabía por experiencia propia que a House era, en veces, imposible detenerlo. La imagen ante ella le causó una punzada de dolor. Lo vió descalzo, cojeando, vestido tan solo con la casi impúdica bata de paciente, ir caminando apoyado en el atril, hacia el mostrador de enfermería en el centro de la sala de observación. Lo siguieron de cerca, como esperando el momento en que fuese a caer. Sin embargo, y aunque vacilante, House logró llegar hasta el tablero acrílico donde estaban escritos los nombres de los pacientes hospitalizados, tomó el borrador y lo dejó en blanco. La enfermera que se encontraba llenando datos en el computador más cercano lo miró atónita. Luego, haciendo uso del marcador, empezó a escribir, casi garabatear.

"Síntomas"

Chase y Cameron se miraron entre sí. Conocían demasiado bien esa palabra.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

A través de la ventana, el olor salado del aire llenó la habitación. Las maletas estaban sobre la cama, junto con la corbata, que abandonada de cualquier manera formaba una figura extraña sobre la colcha. Wilson descansaba en el balcón, observando como un sol anaranjado se estaba ocultando lentamente en el ondulante horizonte del mar. Suspiró satisfecho, tratando de recordar la última vez que se había alejado a más de quinientos kilómetros del hospital. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared del cuarto y se levantó. Había acordado con Cuddy que bajarían a cenar al restaurante del hotel, así que se cambió con rapidez y se mojó el cabello para ordenarlo un poco. Diez minutos mas tarde estaba sentado en una mesa reservada, tenuemente iluminada, y con el rumor del mar a su lado, en una condición que le habría parecido inverosímil dos días antes. Se distrajo observando el azul oscuro casi totalmente ennegrecido del océano mientras el viento le despeinaba el cabello castaño.

- Te gusta la elección del hotel?

Wilson quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando volteó a mirar a Cuddy. La mujer lucía un vaporoso vestido rosa y una sonrisa franca como perfecto accesorio.

- No pensé que te gustaran este tipo de sitios discretos y encantadores. Te consideraba más de hoteles cinco estrellas con todos los lujos posibles- Wilson sonrió a su vez.

- Cómo crees? Soy directora de un hospital, siempre escojo la mejor calidad al menor precio disponible.

- Pero no me digas ahora que Hawai era la opción más económica. – Wilson señaló a su alrededor.

- Cierto, pero si me pareció la mas lejana a nuestro "problema". Algunas veces pienso que con tal de molestarnos, House sería capaz de seguirnos hasta el mismo infierno. No escuhas? Debe estar gritándole quién sabe que clase de tonterías a Fisher. – Cuddy sacudió la cabeza.

- Puede que ahora mismo esté revolcando tu oficina para descubrir donde te escondes- Convino Wilson.

- Sí, porque seguramente habrá revolcado la tuya primero. Está más cerca y es más fácil entrar. – Cuddy respondió con agudeza.

Un mesero se acercó y les pasó el menú. La conversación quedó parcialmente trunca mientras ambos decidían su orden.

- A propósito ¿Cuánto te debo de todo esto?- dijo Wilson después que el mesero se retiró.

- Bastante. – Cuddy sonaba enigmática.

- Te lo tengo que pagar cuando lleguemos a New Jersey, así que mejor adelántame una cifra.

- No es precisamente una cifra.

- Administradora y directora por encima de todo ¿no?.- Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por un segundo.

- Hay ciertas enseñanzas que no se pueden olvidar. – La mujer miró hacia la playa y aspiró profundamente. Wilson observó como se tensaba la suave piel de su cuello cuando giró la cabeza. Pasó saliva involuntariamente.

- Bueno si es trabajo extra, por favor, no me pongas en la clínica. House terminaría haciéndome ver mis pacientes y los de él.- Protestó Wilson tratando de pensar en otra cosa.

- Qué clase de actividad extra estarías dispuesto a realizar? – Cuddy lo miró fijamente. En su interior se sentía cansada, talvez más que de costumbre. No quería pensar en que era aún una mujer madura, sola y desesperada por ser madre. No quería pensar que lo que le habían gritado alguna vez era cierto. Que ella no estaba destinada para eso de los hijos por alguna razón. Simplemente no quería pensar por esta vez.

- Qué opciones tengo? – El oncólogo estaba como pez fuera del agua. La pregunta de Cuddy, y el tono ronco de su voz lo dejaron descolocado.

- Pues son mas bien pocas, pero no desagradables. – Cuddy se enderezó en su silla y el vestido se ajustó a sus senos. Wilson no dejó pasar desapercibido el gesto y contuvo la respiración por segundos.

Un carraspeo insistente de un hombre en la mesa más cercana los distrajo momentáneamente. El carraspeo se convirtió bruscamente en una crisis de tos que hizo al hombre ponerse en pie.

- Se le atoró algo! – gritó la mujer que le acompañaba. El tono rojo encendido de la cara se tornó violáceo y todos los presentes en el restaurante lo miraron. Wilson apartó de un empellón a un mesero que le daba golpecitos suaves en la espalda al hombre y se ubicó tras él. Le abrazó el abdomen y le apretó violentamente tratando de expulsar con el último resquicio de aire de sus pulmones, la causa de la obstrucción en su garganta. La maniobra fue infructuosa y se desmayó en mitad del restaurante, arrastrando a Wilson con él.

- Llamen una ambulancia! – Gritó Cuddy al mesero, al tiempo que se agachaba a ayudar a Wilson a tratar de zafarse del cuerpo desmadejado del hombre.

* * *

El sonido de la puerta de cristal corrediza de la habitación fue casi imperceptible, pero suficiente para atraer la atención en medio del silencio de la sala. Eric Foreman, neurólogo de reciente incorporación al Princeton, atravesó el umbral y se encontró con un tablero acrílico en la mitad de la habitación.

- ¡Esdoy salvao! – gritó una voz desde la cama. - ¡Foleman ha venio a salvajme!-

House sacudía las manos con las palmas arriba y miraba hacia el techo con su único ojo bueno.

- No seas payaso House. Yo tampoco me alegro mucho de volver a verte, y menos en estas condiciones. – Foreman habló lenta y pausadamente.

- No tienej gue guedalte. Te mandalé ua posdal uando lleghe a la molgue. – La mirada monocular de House estaba llena de resentimiento. Foreman le miró extrañado al escucharlo hablar.

_Ya verá lo que le grito a este negrito esnobista cuando pueda hablar…si es que algún día puedo._

- ¡Eric, que alegría verte! – La felicidad de Cameron era totalmente genuina. Había entrado un segundo antes y ver otra cara conocida era un alivio.

- Qué le pasó? – Preguntó a Cameron señalando con la cabeza a House.

- Te presento nuestro nuevo caso. – Le respondió Cameron.

- Nooo Foleman no. – House respondió a la seña de Cameron.

- Es el mejor neurólogo que conocemos. Lo sabes. –

House sabía que no estaba en posición de negociar. Sentía que la parálisis de su ojo estaba empeorando.

- Esdá bien. Dengho el ojo baralizao, y esda maldida disaltlia.

House se refería a la disartria, la incapacidad para pronunciar correctamente. Foreman miró el tablero y lo encontró casi vacío. Solo estaban unas cuantas palabras solitarias: visión doble, disartria y disfagia (dificultad para tragar).

- Todas apuntan a un daño cerebral. La visión doble apareció antes de la caída y el resto después. Eso suena a un borracho que se cae y sufre un trauma craneoencefálico severo.- Puntualizó Foreman.

- Si ví una botella de whisky vacía cuando entré en su casa.- Cameron trataba de seguir la línea de análisis.

¡Clonk,clonk! Cameron y Foreman miraron hacia la cama donde House golpeaba desesperadamente una riñonera metálica contra la barandilla.

- Io no esdaba bolacho – Protestó a medias.

- No será la primera vez que nos mientes- Le recordó Foreman.

- Pues ésta vez, no lo hace.- Luego de entrar, Chase cerró la puerta de la habitación. Saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Foreman quien le devolvió el gesto.

- Acaba de llegar la toxicología, alcoholemia negativa y lo único positivo son los opiodes, que son por supuesto, rastros de vicodin- Terminó de aclarar Chase a sus compañeros.

- ¡Ha, Ha!- Alardeó House, para luego sacarle la lengua a medias a Foreman.

- La tomografía del cráneo es normal también, lo que descarta el trauma.- Todos quedaron callados por un instante. El juego del diagnóstico comenzaba otra vez, y House deleitó el momento con placer.

- Diajnosdigo dijelencial – Dijo al fin, feliz aún en medio de sus problemas.

- Podría ser simplemente un Accidente Cerebro Vascular. Una arteria que se tapa, falta de oxígeno, muerte de algunas neuronas y ahí está. – Chase fue el primero en hablar y al terminar señaló a House como si fuera caso de demostración para una clase.

- Pero él no está tan viejo como para sufrir de arterioesclerosis y arterias tapadas.- Allison Cameron negó con la cabeza.

_Gracias Cameron._ House no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

- Ya sabemos que aunque tuviese cien años lo seguirías viendo como todo un semental – sonrió Foreman, mientras a Chase la réplica no le resultó tan feliz y torció la boca en un gesto torvo. Cameron miró a Foreman como si fuese un niño de kindergarten.

- Estoy siendo objetiva. Mírenlo, no está obeso, no es fumador, y …- Cameron trató de defenderse con sus argumentos más lógicos, pero tuvo que detenerse antes de que su cerebro la tracionara y dijese que House incluso tenía un cuerpo bien ejercitado.

- Pero ya tuvo un infarto en un músculo del muslo…- Recordó Chase a la reducida audiencia.

- Hagamos una resonancia nuclear...así descartaremos que tenga un infarto en el cerebro, que tempranamente podría no detectarse en la tomografía.- Foreman trató de definir algo.

- Podría ser una vasculitis, con inflamación de vasos del cerebro. Una enfermedad autoinmune.- Cameron lanzó otra idea.

_Maldición Cameron, si llegas a decir que tengo lupus, te juro que te daño esa cabecita y tu nuevo tinte rubio. _House tomó de nuevo la riñonera metálica con la mano izquierda listo a lanzarla, pero Cameron no aventuró nuevas teorías.

- Hagan la lesonanjia, y puebas pada audoinmudes.- House redondeó la discusión como siempre. Estaba enfermo, pero no muerto.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Una sensación de peligro se diseminó por todos los nervios de James Wilson cuando el camarero le explicó que sólo tenían un equipo básico de primeros auxilios. Acuclillados a lado y lado, Wilson y Cuddy observaban al hombre desmayado, cuya piel se había tornado casi azul.

- ¡Traigan lo que tengan! – La característica autoridad de Cuddy afloró rápidamente.

Wilson le abrió la boca al hombre y buscó dentro la causa de la obstrucción sin encontrar nada. Cuddy le tomó el pulso y sintió que cada latido estaba cada vez más debilitado.

- Está entrando en paro cardíaco – Le informó a Wilson.

Un mesero les puso al lado un maletín rojo que Cuddy desparramó en el suelo.

- Qué hay? – Wilson miró el contenido esparcido.

- Casi nada…guantes, un poco de alcohol, gasas, unas mascarillas y …

- Creo que los salvavidas tienen un equipo completo – gritó uno de los empleados del hotel.

- ¡Búsquenlo! - Wilson sabía que cada segundo que demorara ese cerebro sin oxígeno eran menos posibilidades de sobrevivir. Él y Cuddy se enfundaron sendos guantes de látex.

- Necesito una navaja y un bolígrafo- gritó Wilson a todo pulmón a la gente que se agolpaba a su alrededor. En un momento aparecieron una navaja suiza y un bolígrafo azul con el nombre de una aerolínea.

Cuddy despejó el cuello del hombre y lo empapó en alcohol. Wilson desarmó el bolígrafo y se quedó con el tubo plástico. Repitió el lavado con alcohol para el tubo del bolígrafo y la navaja.

La mujer que estaba acompañando al hombre, los miraba horrorizada, junto con el resto de la concurrencia que, atónita, permanecía en silencio.

Wilson miró por última vez a Cuddy, mientras tomaba la navaja en su mano. Esta le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Wilson hizo una profunda cortada en el cuello del hombre, justo por encima de la manzana de adán. La sangre de un rojo oscuro empezó a manar lentamente. Cuddy introdujo el tubo de plástico en la herida hasta que sintió que había alcanzado su objetivo. Wilson tomó el pulso en el cuello.

- Paro cardíaco. Inicio masaje – Apoyó su cuerpo sobre sus manos entrelazadas e inició unas compresiones rítmicas en el pecho del hombre. Paró un momento y Cuddy sopló muy fuerte por el tubo plástico directo en la tráquea del hombre, tratando de llevar, por fin, aire a sus pulmones. Dieron así lugar a un ritmo desenfrenado de reanimación.

Los minutos eran como horas, y Jimmy sentía como el sudor empezaba a escurrir por su frente. Cesó el masaje y colocó nuevamente sus dedos en el cuello del hombre. Uno, tal vez dos latidos débiles.

- Parece que lo tenemos! – Exclamó con júbilo.

Cuddy se inclinó sobre el tubito plástico y sopló con fuerza otra vez. El pecho del hombre se expandió lentamente.

- ¡Llegaron los paramédicos! – gritó alguien desde la entrada del restaurante.

Wilson no había retirado los dedos del cuello, y el pulso se hizo más constante.

- ¡Tenemos pulso! – exclamó.

El hombre tosió y comenzó a respirar a través del tubo en su cuello. Un murmullo de alivio llenó el ambiente. Dos paramédicos llegaron junto a ellos.

- Obstrucción de la vía aérea, hemos hecho un cricotomía con lo que teníamos a mano – Informó Cuddy a los recién llegados. Tanto ella como Wilson se pusieron en pie y dejaron a los otros hacer su trabajo. Se apartaron hacia la baranda que daba a la playa, donde el aire era más fresco.

- Hacer reanimaciones en mi tiempo libre cuenta como trabajo extra? – Wilson le sonrió a Cuddy.

- Honestamente Jimmy, había pensado en algo diferente.- Lisa Cuddy suspiró profundamente sin quitar los ojos de la cara de Wilson.

* * *

El zumbido metálico de la máquina de resonancia era aterrorizante. House había olvidado que ese largo túnel blanco era casi como una tumba, casi tan silenciosa y aislada. No eran raros los casos de crisis de claustrofobia en ese sitio.

- Todo parece normal – escuchó a través del micrófono de la sala. Foreman estaba sentado en la sala adyacente, junto con Cameron y Chase, mirando atentamente las pantallas de los monitores. El localizador de Chase empezó a sonar.

- Me necesitan en emergencias. Vuelvo más tarde- Dijo antes de salir rápidamente.

- Voy a imprimir las imágenes a ver si puedo ver algo diferente.- Explicó Foreman a Cameron.

- Yo llevaré a House de vuelta a la habitación. Por ahora no nos queda más que esperar los resultados de los análisis de las autoinmunes, que espero salgan en un par de horas.- Respondió Allison.

House escuchó el ruido de la puerta del recinto, sintió el clic electrónico del aparato, la camilla se desplazó fuera del túnel del resonador y luego vió el rostro hermoso de Cameron ante sí.

- Vamos, te llevo de nuevo a tu cuarto.

Los corredores del hospital estaban casi desiertos. Eran las dos de la mañana y solo se escuchaban los cuchicheos de las enfermeras de turno. Al llegar a la habitación Cameron lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama. No habían prendido la luz y el lugar estaba solo iluminado por el reflejo de la luna que entraba por la ventana, y los destellos de las luces del corredor que penetraban las cortinillas plásticas. Durante la última hora, House no había dicho palabra alguna. La incertidumbre de sus síntomas le dejaba una sombra en su pensamiento. Cerró su único ojo funcionante, se sentía cansado.

- Necesitas algo? – Cameron habló muy cerca de su oído, suavemente, casi como una caricia.

Ella lo miró a través de la penumbra y vió su ceño fruncido, preocupado. Ese gesto atormentado hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Sin meditarlo dos veces se sentó en la cama, al lado de él. House percibió el movimiento y se quedó muy quieto, entre asombrado e intrigado. Cameron llevó su mano a la cara de House y la deslizó sobre su frente, con un movimiento pausado y delicado. House dio un respingo al sentir la mano fresca y suave en su cara. Allison siguió lánguidamente hacia la sien y la mejilla, sintiendo cada irregularidad, acariciando su barba, totalmente concentrada en las sensaciones que su mano le transmitía. Respiró profundamente y acercó nuevamente los labios a la oreja de él.

- Trata de descansar un poco. – Murmuró, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Gregory House sintió miedo. No quería estar solo. No ahora. Movió una de sus manos y tomó la mano que estaba empezando a retirarse de su mejilla.

_¡No!_

- Guédate gonmigo.- La voz de él era ronca. Se movió en su cama hacia un lado, como haciéndole espacio.

_Qué diantre estás haciendo Greg?_

Cameron entendió el gesto y su corazón empezó a latir desordenadamente. Se acomodó junto a él y quedaron acostados de frente, ella sobre la colcha. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados y con una mano de ella aprisionada entre sus dedos largos. Era todo el contacto que necesitaban. Allison permaneció en silencio, contemplando entre las sombras la cara de él, hasta que percibió que su respiración se hacía pausada y rítmica. Luego, se durmió.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Sin saber bien porqué y con un profundo desasosiego se despertó. Tomó cerca de tres segundos para recordar dónde y con quién estaba. Podía sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de House, pero sabía que algo estaba mal. Levantó la cabeza y lo observó. Ahora él estaba acostado boca arriba, su ojo derecho muy abierto, y con estaba apretando la mano de Cameron contra su pecho. Ella sintió la respiración laboriosa, la piel candente, y a través de la escasa claridad que empezaba a llenar la habitación, vió como el la observaba, su mirada de un azul, apagado y vidrioso.

_¡Cameron!_

Entre jadeo y jadeo, House trató de decir algo pero simplemente no pudo. Cada músculo del tórax se contraía en pos de continuar respirando, en un esfuerzo que empezaba a ser demasiado. Tenía la cara y el cuello cubiertos en sudor, que ya empezaba a escurrir hacia las sábanas.

Totalmente alarmada, Cameron bajó de la cama y prendió la luz. Justo en el mismo momento la puerta del cuarto crujió y alguien entró.

-Anticuerpos antinucleares negativos al igual que los otros anticuerpo y el factor reumatoideo..¿Qué pasa?- Foreman venía recitando los resultados de los laboratorios, pero se detuvo al ver como Allison se movía agitada alrededor de la cama del enfermo.

- Está entrando en falla respiratoria. Sus pulmones fallan. Mira, la saturación de oxígeno está bajando, y ¡también tiene fiebre! – Cameron señaló los monitores, que empezaban a destellar como un arbolito de navidad descontrolado. Los pitidos de alarma resonaron por todo el piso.

Sin esperar otra indicación Foreman corrió por el equipo de reanimación. Cameron retiró el respaldo de la cabecera de la cama y le quitó la almohada a House.

- Te vamos a intubar, no aguantas más. Tendremos que ponerte en un ventilador.

_Si no te apuras, para lo único que serviré será como abono para el jardín de la entrada del Hospital._

Con su único ojo, House la observó acomodarse a la cabecera. Vió el cabello rubio alborotado, la angustia marcada en sus ojos y en toda su cara. Vió la misma preocupación que siempre ella mostraba con todos los pacientes que tanto le importaban. ¿Acaso había algo más en lo profundo de sus ojos claros? House escogió no ver que el gesto de Cameron, no era otro del de alguien que está perdiendo lo más importante de su vida.

* * *

Las maletas las habían trasladado mientras ellos terminaban la cena. Después de un sonoro aplauso, el gerente del hotel les había comunicado la decisión de alojarlos en la habitación más lujosa del hotel y de costear los gastos durante su estancia. Comieron, charlaron y rieron un rato. Luego, siguieron a uno de los botones a su nueva suite. Wilson fue el primero en entrar.

- Woaaaaa! – La exclamación salió de su garganta casi a medias.

Frente a él se extendía un lujoso living con una vista del mar de ciento ochenta grados. Una escalera semicircular daba lugar a un segundo piso. Cuddy se adelantó, pasó por el lado de Jimmy y subió la escalera corriendo. Wilson la siguió y la encontró de pie, en el centro de un dormitorio inmenso, lujosamente decorado. Tras ella, se notaba un cambio brusco. Habían cambiado la cama matrimonial por dos camas grandes. Jimmy no supo si alegrarse o no. Después de las horas que habían pasado y considerando las que faltaban, estaba en el borde de una decisión radical.

- Esto sí es vida. – Cuddy sonrío mientras sacudía la cabeza con satisfacción.

- Ya sabía yo que al fin alguien reconocería mi trabajo de manera justa.- Wilson puntualizó.

- En el hospital reconocemos tu trabajo.- Repuso Cuddy con tono inocente.

- He dicho, de manera justa. Trabajo como un loco y sigo con el mismo sueldo, una oficina minúscula y encima tengo que ayudarte a lidiar con House. Solo eso amerita un dinero extra.- Wilson se sentó en una de las camas.

- Me sorprendes. Siempre pensé que eras un hombre más…- Cuddy dudó un poco antes de encontrar la palabra perfecta.

- Tonto? – Wilson le sonrió con resignación.

- Espiritual.- Cuddy se sentó al lado de él. – De tonto no tienes ni un pelo. Más bien podría decirte que con tu carita de niño abandonado que a veces pones, eres todo un manipulador.

- ¿Manipulador? Creo que me confundes con un amigo mío.- Wilson se estaba divirtiendo. Cuddy se acercó casi imperceptiblemente a él.

- Solo manipulador. Tu amigo es un desgraciado, bastardo, genio e infalible por lo cual lo tendremos que aguantar.-

- Y qué otra cosa podrías decir de mí? – Wilson decidió arriesgarse. No tenía nada que perder.

- No sé. Déjame pensarlo un segundo – Cuddy estaba muy cerca y su perfume empezaba a llenar los sentidos de Wilson, cuya respiración se hizo más profunda y agitada.

- Sexy…es una palabra que viene a mi cabeza.- Se inclinaron uno hacia el otro hasta que se rozaron los labios. Una descarga de energía inundó el cuerpo de Wilson y atrajo a Cuddy hacia sí con fuerza. Ella ahogó un grito de alegría en la garganta mientras se deleitaba con los labios de Jimmy. El timbre del teléfono de la habitación llenó el ambiente y Lisa se separó a regañadientes de Wilson.

- Debe ser una tontería. – Le dijo mientras con los dedos le tocaba los labios seductoramente.

Wilson estaba casi temblando. Una secreta parte de sí saltaba locamente de regocijo al comprobar que la estúpida idea de House acerca de los efectos secundarios de los antidepresivos no se aplicaba en éste caso. Todo andaba bien.

- Si..con ella. – Cuddy hablaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Wilson.

- Cómo está Dr. Fisher?...Qué? ……Cuándo?- La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Cuddy instantáneamente.

- Si, gracias…llegaré tan pronto como pueda. – Lisa colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo estupefacta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Wilson.

- Tenemos que empacar ahora mismo. Llamaré a ver que vuelos hay disponibles.- Cuddy habló sin quitar los ojos del teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Wilson la tomó por el brazo con algo de violencia.

- A House lo acaban de ingresar en la Unidad de Cuidado Intensivo. -

* * *

El espacio en la Unidad era muy diferente. Aquí la privacidad era prácticamente olvidada por la prioridad de vigilar al paciente. Luces encendidas constantemente, pitidos ensordecedores y gente moviéndose sin parar. El ventilador funcionaba con precisa regularidad y House casi se alegraba cada vez que escuchaba el paso del aire desde el fuelle del aparato, a través del tubo y hasta su garganta. Habían logrado controlar su fiebre, y a pesar de no tener fuerzas suficientes para respirar por sí mismo, se sentía mejor. A punta de señas y de guiños había conseguido que colocaran su amado tablero nuevamente en frente de la cama. La lista era ahora un poco más larga.

- Además de los síntomas relacionados con el sistema nervioso se agregan la falla respiratoria y la fiebre – Foreman empezó la discusión. A su lado, Chase estaba recostado contra la baranda de la cama, y Cameron sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana observaba también las palabras escritas en negro sobre el acrílico blanco.

- Una infección en la zona de la quemadura podría causar la fiebre, diseminación de bacterias a través de la sangre y una contaminación pulmonar, neumonía….Sepsis.- Chase se aventuró a explicar.

- Pero nos deja por fuera la visión doble y la disartria. Además la neumonía se vería en la radiografía del tórax, y en ésta solo encontramos un colapso parcial de un segmento del pulmón derecho..- Cameron refutó.

- Sin embargo, los nuevos laboratorios que le han tomado si son compatibles con una infección, los leucocitos aumentaron. – Aclaró Foreman.

_Estoy de acuerdo en lo de infección…_

- Antibióticos de amplio espectro! – sugirió Chase.

_Siii, ya sabía yo que tres años de insultarte no fueron en vano._

- Y la falla respiratoria? – Foreman preguntó.

_Alteración del centro regulador de la respiración en el cerebro o parálisis muscular progresiva…Niños ¡Piensen! Y al que diga enfermedad hereditaria le corto el pescuezo en cuanto pueda…_

- Por parálisis central…compromiso cerebral que estaría relacionado con los primeros síntomas – dijo Cameron. Foreman asintió con la cabeza.

- O parálisis periférica, una enfermedad de depósito por una alteración hereditaria en el metabolismo – Chase lanzó otra idea.

_No me importa que los koalas sean animales en vía de extinción, que ya verás como te corto en pedacitos…_

- Empecemos con los antibióticos de amplio espectro y … - Inició Foreman después de haber escrito las ideas en el tablero.

- Podríamos examinar la actividad muscular con una electromiografía, así descartaríamos si es una parálisis por daño cerebral o por daño en los nervios periféricos… - Concluyó Cameron.

_Esa es mi chica.._


	12. Chapter 12

XII  
Era casi imposible tratar de dormir en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Las luces nunca se apagaban por completo y los pitidos de las maquinas alcanzaban niveles intolerables. El ruido del respirador era como un tranquilizante para House. Podía sentir como con cada murmullo del aparato, el aire entraba a raudales en sus pulmones e inflaba su tórax. Era muy extraño lo que le estaba pasando. Si bien estaba casi completamente paralizado, solo podía mover en parte sus pies, la mano derecha, y aun el parpado de su ojo bueno, sus sensaciones estaban totalmente conservadas.  
Escucho pasos amortiguados acercarse hacia la cama.  
-Hola House. Listo para la electromiografia? Estas dormido?  
_Demonios...es Chase! Solo a el se le podrían ocurrir preguntas estúpidas_  
El rubio doctor traía consigo un aparato algo voluminoso. El examen que debía hacer a House no era nada complicado. Tan solo debía colocar agujas en ciertos grupos musculares y estimularlos eléctricamente, el aparato registraría la respuesta muscular y axial sabrían algo mas acerca de la parálisis.  
- Sabes House? La vida nos da muchas vueltas, y a la larga uno no sabe en manos de quien puede terminar.- Chase sonó reflexivo, como pensando en voz alta.  
_Que paso con la dulce Cameron?_  
- Por eso, es que nunca debes tratar mal a la gente...puede que un día tu vida dependa de ellos.- Chase preparo las agujas, se puso sus guantes de látex y comenzó a limpiar con alcohol las zonas escogidas.  
- A pesar de todo, no soy un desagradecido...y se que me has ensenado muchísimas cosas. No me lo vas a creer, pero en el fondo, te estimo. -Chase clavo la primera aguja en el muslo derecho, lejos de la cicatriz. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Greg.  
_Oh no.. Si Chase me esta diciendo esto es porque en serio me voy a morir..._  
-Pero es una lastima que casi el cien por ciento del tiempo te comportes como un idiota petulante- La segunda aguja se clavo en el brazo izquierdo de House, que no pudo hacer mucho sino sufrir en silencio.  
_Al cesar lo que es del cesar y muchas gracias._  
El ruido de su ritmo cardiaco se acelero sensiblemente y Chase lo noto.  
- Sabía que no estabas dormido. No te preocupes que ya estamos acabando, solo faltan un par ...-  
_Un par de docenas de agujas, imbécil ?_  
La siguiente aguja se clavo en la pierna izquierda, y la ultima en la musculatura del hombro derecho.  
_Para ya! Me vas a dejar como una coladera...!_  
- Bueno, ya acabaron los pinchazos, pero viene la parte más divertida que es la electricidad. - Robert Chase manipulo los botones con habilidad. House sintió la corriente viajar por sus extremidades. Era intensamente molesto. Sus brazos ya no respondían, y solo en la pierna hubo una ligera contracción que se agoto rápidamente.  
Chase frunció el ceno al registrar las respuestas musculares.  
- Que extraño. - Dijo para si.  
House se trato de mover en la cama, pero ya era prácticamente imposible. El no saber que estaba resultando del examen le corroía el cerebro.  
-Creo que tendré que repetir otra vez todo. Quiero comprobar los resultados.- Chase afirmo con seguridad.  
House casi podía jurar que Chase debía estarse sonriendo en ese mismo momento. Todo no era sino parte de una venganza.  
_Se lo repetirás a tu abuela..._  
- Repetir que? - La voz de Cameron resonó en los oídos de House llenándolo de paz  
- Donde estabas?- le pregunto Chase suavemente.  
_Si donde estabas? Mientras Chase este por aquí rondándome no tienes derecho a irte a ninguna parte._  
- Fui a la cafetería - Respondió Cameron en un tono neutro, como desechando la pregunta.- Que ha salido en el examen? -  
- La parálisis es casi completa de la cintura hacia arriba, pero en la pierna he detectado actividad muscular con agotamiento de la respuesta. - Chase respondió con presteza y precisión, producto de muchos anos de entrenamiento.  
House escucho atentamente, si bien no podía hacer nada más. Repaso en su memoria todas las causas de parálisis del tipo que Chase describía y empezó a descartar diagnósticos.  
- Parálisis de Guillain - Barre? - se aventuro en preguntar Cameron.  
- No sigue precisamente el patrón- Convino Chase.  
House repaso las cosas que había hecho los últimos días y trato de relacionarlas. La solución vino a el como siempre, como un rayo destellante y cegador en medio de su cerebro. Trato de gritarlo y no pudo. La angustia se apodero lentamente de el. Podía ocurrir que sus tres necios patitos, solo encontraran el diagnostico en el momento de su autopsia.


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por todos los comentarios. Sin más, les dejo con otro capítulo…porque las cosas se ponen más interesantes cada vez

XIII

El aeropuerto de Honolulú siempre era un hervidero en horas de la mañana. En los mostradores de las aerolíneas se agolpaba gente haciendo filas interminables, con los carritos del equipaje haciendo mas voluminoso el desorden. Wilson maldijo su suerte, porque en medio de tanto barullo, él era el responsable del equipaje, mientras a su lado Cuddy ordenaba los pasaportes, las tarjetas y repasaba una y otra vez la hora de llegada a New York. La fila se movía lentamente, y el calor dentro del recinto empezaba a hacerse intolerable. Cuddy sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó rápidamente.

- Foreman? - la cara de Lisa mostraba el mismo abatimiento de la de Wilson.

- Pónlo en altavoz. - Sugirió Wilson. No sería la primera vez que hicieran juntas médicas transoceánicas. Cuddy asintió y se acercaron entre sí con el teléfono entre ellos.

- Cómo está House?- fue lo primero que preguntó Wilson.

- Con los antibióticos de amplio espectro la fiebre desapareció, pero la parálisis empeoró. Hay un aumento de los glóbulos blancos y por la cantidad de orina de las últimas horas, cabe la posibilidad que los riñones empiecen a fallar. - La voz de Foreman sonó nítidamente.

- Seguramente debido a los antibióticos.- Afirmó Cuddy.

- Es seguro. Pero no nos atrevemos a retirarlos hasta que salgan los cultivos. Por el momento hemos hecho una electromiografía, que muestra un patrón muy ambiguo de lesión nerviosa.-

- Es decir..estamos sin diagnóstico? - Cuddy se alarmó.

- Bueno...casi.- La voz que contestó esta vez fue la de Chase. Cuddy y Wilson entendieron que probablemente estaba todo el equipo de House reunido.

- Estamos dudando entre una presentación tipo Miller-Fisher, una miastenia gravis, infecciones virales o un síndrome paraneoplásico.- Cameron mencionó casi la lista completa de diagnósticos diferenciales.

- No, cáncer no...- Musitó Wilson casi con un susurro.

- Pero¿por dónde comenzó la parálisis? - Cuddy necesitaba más información.

- Empezó por los músculos extraoculares y luego fue descendiendo. Ahora es prácticamente completa a excepción de la pierna derecha. La parálisis respiratoria lo mantiene aún con un ventilador mecánico.- El tono de Chase fue neutro.

- Es muy raro... podrían ser tóxicos!- Los ojos de Lisa Cuddy se iluminaron con un destello.

Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon las voces entremezcladas de los jóvenes médicos del grupo de medicina de diagnóstico.

- Pesticidas - dijo Foreman.

- Metales pesados como plomo o mercurio - Añadió Cameron.

- Comida contaminada - Convino Chase.

Ante la última respuesta Cuddy miró a Wilson inquisitivamente.

- Tú lo llevaste a cenar justo antes de que se enfermara no?- le preguntó.

Wilson levantó las cejas asustado

- Si ¿por qué?...ahh ya sé, y no me mires así. Yo no lo envenené. - Wilson habló en voz alta.

- Siempre son tuyas las ideas de darle lecciones de vida a House. - Respondió Cuddy.

- Pero creo que tratar de matarlo es un poco exagerado ¿no? - El gesto en la cara de Jimmy era de exasperación.

- House solo está o en el hospital o en su casa. Foreman, toma muestras del agua que utiliza para el café, Cameron y Chase, busquen posibles fuentes de contaminación en el apartamento. Entretanto si en los cultivos no ha crecido nada, suspendan los antibióticos y solo por si acaso, empiecen con una plasmaféresis. Podría ser un Síndrome de Guillain – Barré atípico. Si no le funciona, por lo menos no le hará daño.- La que habló era la Dra Lisa Cuddy, volvía a ser la dominante y resuelta directora del Princeton.

- El Dr. Wilson y yo estamos a punto de tomar un vuelo a Nueva York y llegaremos en la noche. Hasta luego.- Cuddy cortó la comunicación.

La fila se movió otro poco y Wilson se adelantó con el equipaje.

- Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que le está pasando a House.- dijo Wilson solemnemente.

Cuddy le sonrió y sorpresivamente le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Tranquilo..te creo.

* * *

Chase se descolgó el maletín y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Miró a su alrededor y presintió ese olor a encerrado, a falta de presencia humana. Cameron caminó por la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Todo estaba tal como lo habían dejado. Los restos de la taza de café esparcidos en el suelo parecían suspendidos en el tiempo.

- Entonces buscamos..- empezó a decir Chase.

- Fuentes de contaminación. Yo reviso la alacena y el refrigerador, tu busca en el baño, House debe tener docenas de frascos de medicamentos.- Continuó Cameron.

Con un profundo gesto de aburrimiento, Chase empezó a revisar los gabinetes en el baño.

- Hay un buen número de ingredientes para un coctelito suicida. – Bromeó Chase mientras examinaba uno a uno cada frasco plástico.

- Sabes que House no es de esos.- Cameron sonaba molesta. Después de que House había enfermado, su mundo estaba de cabeza, y sentía que sus prioridades habían cambiado radicalmente. Chase, definitivamente, ya no estaba en esa lista.

- Por supuesto..tu superhéroe no podría pensar en suicidarse. – Chase levantó la voz altaneramente.

- Qué te pasa? – Cameron se asomó a la puerta del baño.

- Eso te pregunto a tí. Primero me buscas casi desesperada, me animas, pareces querer tener algo serio conmigo y después, te desapareces de un momento a otro, sin razones ni explicaciones, me evades. ¿Cómo quieres que interprete eso?- Chase sacudió la cabeza con energía y mechones de cabello rubio le cayeron por la frente.

Cameron lo observó cuidadosamente. Todo lo que Chase casi gritaba era cierto. Había considerado empezar algo serio con él, pero ahora…

- Escúchame Robert, lamento lo que está ocurriendo y lo que tengo que decirte, pero creo que estaba confundida…- Cameron agachó la cabeza, apenada.

- Y se te pasó la confusión en cuatro días? –

- Es que me he dado cuenta de que algunas cosas en mi vida no andaban bien, y simplemente he decidido hacer cambios.- La explicación de Cameron sonó poco convicente.

Chase la miró con una llama de rabia en los ojos. Giró la cabeza y empezó a revolcar todo el contenido de los anaqueles del aparador con brusquedad. Cameron no se movió un milímetro.

- No sería mas bien que te diste cuenta de que estás locamente enamorada de House? – la voz de Chase se quebró por un instante – Claro, y seguramente te cansaste de tu juguetito sexual, es decir yo, y ahora me desechas como basura. – Chase se recriminó mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir, que no era otra cosa que un desesperado reclamo de un hombre enamorado.

Cameron calló. No supo en que instante había perdido el control de la situación. Había herido a Chase en la peor forma posible, lo había engañado.

- No es por House, es por..por ..- El cerebro de Cameron la traicionó y quedó en blanco mientras ella balbuceaba tontamente una respuesta.

- No te creo ni la mas mínima palabra. Tu no te quieres conformar con segundones, tu vas directo por premio gordo, el inalcanzable, impenetrable y magnético Dr. Gregory House – Ahora Chase si estaba gritando y manoteando. La ira mezclada con ese eterno ingrediente del dolor, lo tenía dominado. Tomó varios frascos de píldoras y las lanzó contra la bañera. Cameron lo miró sorprendida. Luego, Chase se giró ocultando la cara para que ella no viera sus ojos enrojecidos.

- ¡Maldita sea!- Musitó Robert Chase por lo bajo, y al tiempo pateó el cesto de basura, que rodó ruidosamente sobre las baldosas del suelo regando su contenido. Entre papeles y frascos vacíos, una jeringuilla fue a parar contra el dintel de la puerta. Chase la miró fijamente.

- Mira...hasta jeringas. Tu príncipe azul no es mejor que cualquiera de esos drogadictos que andan botados por las calles.-

Cameron cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas. Nunca había querido dañar a Chase en ésta forma, pero lo había hecho. Suspiró y sin levantar la cabeza observó la jeringa de la que hablaba Chase. Luego, algo ocurrió dentro de su cabeza. Era como estar en un laberinto que se vuelve simplemente un túnel con una salida clara, fácil, brillante.

- Chase…eres un genio.- Cameron se le acercó y lo besó brevemente. Luego y sin decir más palabras, salió corriendo del apartamento, dejando a Chase simplemente, mudo.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Entre la oscuridad y la soledad, su enfermedad dejó de ser lo más importante. La conversación tanto tiempo evitada consigo mismo era ahora una tarea que debía enfrentar. Y no estaba alucinando como cuando le habían disparado. Esto era real. El ritmo cíclico del ventilador le ayudó a pensar en el balance de su vida. A su mente vino esa cursilería de sembrar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo, como ejemplo de una vida productiva. El árbol nunca lo sembró porque siempre le pareció algo estúpido. El libro tampoco lo había escrito, pero pensó que múltiples artículos científicos en las mejores revistas especializadas eran más que suficiente. Finalmente, el temor irracional de convertirse en un padre maltratador como el suyo había alejado totalmente la idea de tener hijos. A la larga terminó pensando que los niños eran pequeños seres humanos llorones, impredecibles y manipuladores que no tenían nada que ver con él. Ahora, era demasiado tarde. Esa última reflexión le trajo a la cabeza el más doloroso y callado de sus males: estaba solo. Después del infarto del muslo y el desastre del divorcio, la vicodina se había convertido en su mejor amante y la más constante. Había buscado simplemente la satisfacción de sus necesidades físicas como cualquier hombre razonablemente sano, sin embargo, después de las prostitutas o de los ligues de una noche en algún bar, tuvo la certeza arrolladora de que el sexo sin amor solo dejaba tristeza. Finalmente había mentido a Wilson, a todos. No era que la gente le aburriese, sino que el miedo a volver a sentir, a hacer lazos, a sufrir, era más grande que su sensación de miseria. La sencilla aceptación le dejó vacío, inerme, y su mente quedó en blanco.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta como siempre. Foreman entró silenciosamente y observó al enfermo en la cama. House estaba extrañamente quieto y pálido. Si no fuese por los signos vitales que aparecían claramente en el monitor a la cabecera, hubiera pensado que estaba muerto. Se acercó y verificó los parámetros del ventilador, la temperatura, la frecuencia cardíaca. Todo en una actividad mecánica que le evitaba pensar en que no tenían remota idea de que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Unos pasos apresurados en el corredor le sacaron del ensimismamiento y en pocos segundos una Cameron jadeante irrumpió en la habitación.

- No encontré nada en la oficina. Todo está más limpio que la capilla.- Dijo Foreman.

_¿Quién llegó?_

Cameron pareció no escucharle. Se paró al lado de la cama y sin palabra alguna retiró el cobertor con un movimiento brusco. El cuerpo de Greg quedó solo cubierto por una delgada bata gris.

_¡Debe ser Chase… me quiere matar de hipotermia!!_

- Cameron ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Foreman asustado. Se colocó al otro lado de la habitación, en frente de Cameron.

Ella se movió con rapidez, le soltó la batilla a House y lo dejó completamente expuesto, desnudo.

_¡¡¡¡Cameron!!!!_

A pesar que su objetivo era netamente médico, Allison no pudo evitar mirarlo con otros ojos, porque no era simplemente un cuerpo bien esculpido. En la forma de su pecho, de los hombros, se veía ese grosor que solo podía encontrarse en un hombre maduro, poderoso. Cameron sacudió la cabeza luego de ese infinitesimal instante de placer y se acercó, ahora sí con su ojo experto.

- Ayúdame a buscar signos de punción- Le ordenó al atónito Foreman.

- Punción? –

- Si. Encontramos jeringuillas en su departamento. Es posible que se haya inyectado algo intravenoso- Cameron no completó la idea. Con la mirada pasó por cada centímetro de piel expuesta, pasando por los brazos, el cuello, la región inguinal. Foreman sin entender bien, le ayudó en la tarea.

_¡¡Si, eso es. Busca Cameron, busca bien!!_

- Acaso crees que se haya intentado suicidar? – Preguntó Foreman mientras miraba el dorso de una mano.

- No, pero de House puedes esperar cosas peores. – Aseveró Cameron.

_Por fin aprendiste que hay que pensar lo peor de todos, sobretodo de mí. _

- ¡Ajá! Aquí está.- Cameron gritó victoriosa.

- Qué es?

Allison señaló el dorso del pie izquierdo a Foreman. Allí, sobre un trayecto azuloso de una vena había una pequeña masa roja.

- ¡Es una pústula!. Los pies son sitios favoritos de los drogadictos para que no les noten los pinchazos.- Foreman repuso a la seña de Cameron.

- Exacto. Lo que tiene House es botulismo…- Cameron miró fijamente a Foreman.

- De qué hablas? La causa más frecuente de botulismo es por contaminación de alimentos, y da principalmente síntomas digestivos. – Foreman estaba francamente incrédulo.

- Olvidas una causa menos frecuente…el botulismo en heridas. Uso de drogas intravenosas de mala calidad, contaminadas. Aparece una parálisis descendente con signos infecciosos poco claros. Los antibióticos usuales no son útiles.- La explicación de Cameron empezó a tener sentido.

_Una estrella dorada más para Cameron…_

- Heroína?- Foreman preguntó sorprendido.

- Eso creo, faltaría examinar lo que queda en las jeringas, pero es la principal droga relacionada. Solo debemos iniciar la antitoxina botulínica y la parálisis resolverá.- Cameron cubrió de nuevo el cuerpo de House y le colocó el cobertor.

- House ha caído muy bajo.- El tono reflexivo de Foreman no guardaba rencor alguno.

_Y seguramente tú estarás muy contento ¿no?_

- Qué le estaría pasando? Reflexionó Cameron.

- No hay disculpas. Lo conoces bien. Seguramente no le bastó la vicodina esta vez y quiso recurrir a algo más fuerte.-

Cameron no respondió. No quería aceptar la posibilidad de que House lo hubiese hecho no por necesidad, sino por gusto o curiosidad.

- Voy a llamar ahora mismo al Centro de Control de Enfermedades en Atlanta, para que nos envíen ahora mismo la antitoxina. – Foreman caminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación.

Allison observó el rostro inmóvil de House, queriendo escrutar en sus facciones la verdad que siempre la obsesionaba.

- ¿Quisiste probar qué se sentía?– Habló en voz alta, animada por el hecho de que él, no le iba a responder. Eso hacía las cosas más fáciles.

_No es mi culpa…Wilson me dejó sin pastillas…nadie más podía darme una prescripción, y ustedes no estaban…_

- Pensé que después de todo ese lío de la navidad pasada ibas a reconsiderar lo de tu adicción a la vicodina. Ya ves, sigo siendo la misma tonta que piensa que la gente puede cambiar.- Cameron sonrió tristemente. – Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que ya tenemos diagnóstico y se debe comenzar cuanto antes la medicación. Vas a estar a salvo, ya verás.- Ella le pasó la mano suavemente por la frente.

House pudo sentir el roce en su piel. Quiso ponerse en pie, explicar lo que había ocurrido, talvez tratar de justificarse tontamente, pero no podía. Se sintió frustrado y furioso. Escuchó los pasos de Cameron que se alejaba de la cama y que salía de la habitación. Pensó que nada había cambiado, seguía vivo y solo.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

- Yo estaría muy, muy aburrido si tuviera tanto tiempo de estar aquí encerrado- Foreman caminó lentamente por la habitación.

- Y qué crees que como me siento? – Balbuceó House sentado en el borde de la cama.

- Considero que ya completamos el tiempo prudencial. Llevas casi ocho días de tratamiento y has mejorado bastante. – House arrugó la frente al ver a Foreman hablando con su tono de suficiencia, apoyado en la pared, la bata blanca impoluta así como su ropa de diseñador. Parecía un modelo de portada de Vogue.

- Deja ya de hablar y firma el alta de una vez. Aunque a la larga ni me importa lo que pienses. ¡Yo, me voy!- Sentenció House furiosamente. Tomó el bastón del borde de la cabecera de la cama y como pudo empezó a caminar, y al verlo, Foreman no pudo aguantar la risa.

- De qué te ríes?-

- Si te vieras House…-

- Si sigues con tus tonterías te voy a acusar con Cuddy de que te estás volviendo peor que yo.. ¿No eras tú el que quería "salvar vidas"? – House sentía unas intensas ganas de lanzarle una taza de café sobre su ropa impecable.

- Deberías cambiarte el nombre.- Murmuró entre carcajadas Foreman.

- Si, por el de Jack el Destripador, porque te juro que apenas pueda, te voy a despedazar…- Susurró House en un tono mortífero.

- Ja,ja,ja - La frente de Foreman se perló de sudor de tanto reírse – No, hombre, por el de Cuasimodo...el Jorobado de Notredame.-

House se detuvo en seco y observó su propio reflejo en el cristal de la ventana. Todavía estaba algo débil, así que caminaba encorvado, cojeante, apoyado en el bastón y con el ojo derecho, el maldito ojo derecho, medio cerrado. Aceptó que Foreman tenía razón, parecía el Jorobado de Notredame.

-Tu salida ya está autorizada…Puedes irte cuando quieras – House giró la cabeza hacia el nuevo visitante. Su amigo, James Wilson, estaba en la puerta, con gesto tranquilo.

- Como me fastidian los negritos liberados que se creen los dueños de la plantación – Le dijo House a Foreman, quien ya empezaba a abandonar la habitación.

- Cuídate – Le respondió Eric antes de salir.

- Cuídate tu la espalda…ni creas que no me voy a desquitar- Le gritó House, que renqueante, volvió hacia la cama. Wilson se acercó y lo observó en silencio por un momento.

- Cómo te sientes? –

- ¡Vaya, esto es un milagro, tengo que anotarlo: querido diario, hoy mi ex-amigo Jimmy me habló, estoy muy feliz! – House habló con voz de niño burlón.

- Tú eres el que casi te matas por andar inyectándote heroína y soy yo el malo de la película? – Un dejo de agresividad en la voz de Wilson detuvo a House instantáneamente. Greg calló y miró el suelo, inexpresivo.

- Y solo Dios sabe porqué sigo siendo tu amigo. Toma, aquí hay algo de ropa. Te llevo a tu departamento – Wilson le tendió una bolsa que House examinó sin mayor interés.

* * *

Un revuelto de cajas de cartón apiladas de cualquier manera, llenaba por completo el espacio vital de Allison. Llevaba cuatro días alistándose para la mudanza a Boston, y se había dado cuenta que sus verdaderas pertenencias no eran muchas. Parte del mobiliario lo había rentado con el departamento y lo que consideraba verdaderamente suyo, no eran mas que sus adorados libros y todos sus cuadernos de notas. Exhausta, se dejó caer en el sofá, y en medio del adormecimiento consecuencia de su cansancio, pensó que House ya debería haber salido del hospital. Después de descubrir la causa de sus males, había decidido no volver al Princeton por su propia salud mental. Cada revés de ese hombre, deshacía parte de su alma, y poco a poco sentía que se estaba quedando en solo girones. Tratando de recomponer su vida, volvió al plan original y dejó a todos, incluyendo a Chase, totalmente desconcertados, con su decisión inamovible de irse a trabajar al Mass General. Gregory House, el médico internista, nefrólogo, especialista en diagnóstico, y algunas veces notable bastardo y adorable desgraciado, debía quedarse en su pasado.

* * *

- ¿Limpiaste tú? Te doblo el sueldo que te dé Cuddy, si me haces la limpieza todas las semanas. – El asombro de House era total al ver su propia casa casi reluciente.

- ¿Quieres café? – Jimmy caminó hacia la cocina.

- No sé. Por poco me mato con el último.- Repuso House mientras recordaba esa mancha rosada que había quedado en su brazo después de la quemadura.

- Pero el whisky nunca me ha hecho nada malo.- Continuó Greg.

- Talvez tienes razón. La ocasión lo amerita- Convino Wilson. Trajo un par de vasos de cristal y buscó una botella de Whisky. Sirvió sendos tragos, y le alcanzó el suyo a House.

- Brindo por seguir en esta tierra.- House levantó su vaso. Jimmy repitió el gesto y se quedaron ambos en silencio, saboreando el líquido amarillento.

- Porqué no fuiste a verme cuando estaba en cuidados intensivos? – Preguntó House súbitamente.

- No quise hacerlo.- Fue la respuesta escueta de Wilson.

- No quise?

- Si. Así como suena. Me sentía fastidiado. – Jimmy explicó con claridad.

- Porqué?

- Te parece poco lo que hiciste?-

- Fue tu culpa.- Los ojos de House parpadearon inocentes. El párpado derecho dejaba ver solo la mitad de su iris azul.

- Mía?- Casi gritó Wilson.

- Tú y Cuddy se empeñaron en mantenerme en una absurda dieta de Vicodina y no sabes como ha estado el dolor de la pierna durante el último mes. Tuve que recurrir a medidas extremas.-

- Esto es exactamente lo que me fastidia House. Siempre encuentras excusas para tus errores, o simplemente ni los reconoces. Y antes de que sigamos con esta discusión estúpida, te dejo solo. – Wilson dejó el vaso en la mesa enfrente del sofá y se levantó.

- Espera – Musitó House. – Quería …agradecerte por sacarme del Hospital.- House bajó la cabeza.

- A quien deberías agradecerle es a Cameron. – Dijo Wilson plenamente convencido.

- Cameron? – House respondió como si no hubiese entendido bien la afirmación. - No la he vuelto a ver desde la primera noche que estuve en la Unidad de Cuidado Intensivo – Continuó reflexivamente.

- Creo que se va para Boston esta misma semana. Aprovecha el tiempo que tienes libre, ejercítate un poco y por fin haz algo decente. Dale las gracias, porque si no fuera por ella, estarías ahora sacándole canas al mismísimo Satanás.- le aconsejó Wilson.

- Asumes acaso que yo iría al infierno.- Preguntó House divertido.

- Exactamente…- le contestó sonriendo Wilson desde la puerta.

Wilson salió sin decir más y mientras afuera oscurecía, y House seguía inmóvil en el sofá, el recuerdo de la última caricia de Cameron antes de dejarlo en la Unidad quedó rebotando incesantemente en su cerebro.

* * *

El golpeteo suave de las hojas contra las ventanas de la oficina era un sonido tranquilizante para Lisa Cuddy, quien trataba de descansar y a la vez de despejar su cabeza. La puerta de la oficina crujió, y ella no se molestó en ver quien era.

- Ya lo dejé en su casa.- Cuddy se estiró complacida al escuchar a Wilson.

- Esperemos que se recupere de ésta, y ya veremos como solucionamos lo del equipo de trabajo.- Respondió Cuddy.

- Estoy de acuerdo.- Wilson se acercó a Cuddy y le empezó a masajear lentamente los hombros. Ella se relajó instantáneamente.

- Qué manos tan prodigiosas tiene Dr. Wilson- Le murmuró ella complacida.

- También tengo otras habilidades. – Informó Wilson mientras intensificaba el movimiento circular de sus pulgares sobre los músculos endurecidos de Lisa. – Hoy, por ejemplo, he tratado de hacer el papel de cupido.-

- Con House? – Cuddy lo miró fijamente.

- Le he sugerido que vaya a ver a Cameron, para darle las gracias…tu me entiendes. Espero que todo lo que House ha pasado, lo haga reflexionar, y que ojalá, no sea demasiado tarde.- Reflexionó Wilson.

Cuddy lo miró con indulgencia

- No te puedo imaginar de cupido.-

- Eso se puede arreglar, el disfraz es bastante sencillo. Solo necesitaría un arco y unas flechas.- Wilson acercó lentamente su cara a la de Cuddy.

- Solamente? – Preguntó Cuddy.

- Claro..no has visto acaso que Cupido siempre está desnudo? – Los labios de Wilson se amoldaron a los de Lisa en forma perfecta.

- ¡Hecho…fiesta de disfraces esta noche en mi casa¡ – Dijo ella cuando interrumpieron el beso.

- Invitados? – Preguntó Wilson.

- Solo tú y yo. – le susurró Lisa en el oído.


	16. Chapter 16

Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores por los comentarios. Son siempre un estímulo para continuar con la historia...

* * *

XVI

Después de dos días de descanso absoluto, Greg se sentía profundamente aburrido. Había evitado por casi cuarenta y ocho horas, pensar en las últimas palabras de Wilson. Se sentía mucho mejor, ya podía caminar derecho, pero persistía parte de la parálisis del párpado. Se levantó del sofá, apagó el televisor y se fue al baño. Por un instante se observó detenidamente en el espejo. Más arrugas, más canas, y el azul de sus ojos un poco más opaco. Fue a la habitación buscó las llaves de la motocicleta, la chaqueta de cuero, que se enfundó de un tirón y se preparó a salir.

El rugido del motor de cuatro cilindros de la Honda CBR1000RR Repsol era reconfortante para todo su cuerpo. Abrió el acelerador a fondo y sintió con gusto la velocidad. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante y empezó a recorrer calle tras calle, raudo. En cada curva se exigía más para no tener que disminuir su velocidad, tratando de no perder tiempo, hasta que finalmente llegó a donde quería ir.

Se quitó el casco, se bajó de la motocicleta y caminó hacia el portal del edificio.

_Debe estar ya en Boston._

Las cortinas del departamento de Cameron estaban echadas.

_Es tarde. _

Giró sobre sí mismo, preparándose para irse.

* * *

Las bolsas del supermercado iban casi vacías, pues solo había comprado lo indispensable para un par de días. Cameron acomodó el contenido y caminó rápidamente por la acera. En la calle de enfrente un hermoso labrador que casi arrastraba a un chiquillo la distrajo por un segundo. Cuando giró la esquina y trató de cruzar la calle, pensó que estaba teniendo una visión, de una motocicleta naranja, de un hombre en frente de la entrada de su departamento, y un pie siguió al otro en un movimiento mecánico del cual, ella, no tenía el más mínimo control.

House quedó congelado en el sitio, en la mitad del movimiento. Pasó saliva con dificultad. Cameron venía caminando hacia él. El cabello rubio desordenado, un par de bolsas en las manos, el abrigo gris entreabierto, el paso elástico y dedicido. El cerebro de Greg registraba todo con detalle.

- House… - solo atinó a decir Cameron.

- Hola. – La respuesta de House no fue menos escueta.

Estaban de pie, frente a frente, igual de balbuceantes, en medio de la acera.

- Te ves…bien.- Comentó Cameron.

House no contestó. Solo la observaba como si nunca la hubiera visto. Cameron miró hacia la puerta del edificio.

_¡ Di algo¡_

- Pensé que no estabas- Dijo House finalmente.

- Estaba en el super..- Respondió Cameron mostrándole las bolsas. Su cerebro atontado empezaba a pensar con mayor claridad. – Porqué no entras y me cuentas a qué viniste. – Allison respiró con mayor libertad cuando House asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

El departamento estaba casi desnudo. Solo quedaban los muebles que allí se quedarían: el comedor, el sofá, unos aparadores. House sacó el bastón del morral en la espalda, dejó este último sobre una silla, junto con el casco y sorteó las cajas de embalaje siguiendo los pasos de Cameron hacia la cocina.

- Los tontos del Mass General no son mas que unos pedantes.- House empezó a hablar. Cameron lo miró y comprendió que Wilson ya le había contado a donde se iba.

- Creo que ellos dicen lo mismo de ti. – Respondió Cameron, que lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa a medias, sugestiva. Casi no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque de repente, todo era difuso, como en un sueño.

- Lástima, creo que allí vas a desperdiciar el tiempo, será como jugar a la Barbie doctora.- Repuso Greg rápidamente.

_Dile lo que tienes que decirle y lárgate. No hay más que hacer._

- Es un buen trabajo, y un buen hospital. Tengo incluso posibilidades de hacer algunas investigaciones sobre linfocitos y otras cosas.- La voz de Allison sonaba tranquila, a pesar que ella no lo estaba. La cafetera empezó a gorgotear distrayendo su atención. House seguía ahí, reposado contra el mesón, sin mirarla.

- Tú tienes madera para un departamento de diagnóstico –

- Eso crees? – El corazón de Cameron se encogió dentro de su pecho. Estaba una vez mas equivocada. House había vuelto solo para pedirle que volviera al Princeton.

- Creo que lo demostraste muy claramente conmigo –

- Eso solo fue un golpe de suerte.- Respondió Allison mientras llenaba dos tazas con el líquido oscuro. El delicioso aroma del café llenó el ambiente.

_AHORA.._

- Vine a …darte las gracias. – House esta vez la miró fijamente.

_Hecho…ya te puedes ir._

Cameron se quedó muda. El azul de los ojos de House tenía ahora una intensidad casi metálica, en una mezcla de dolor y confusión. La respiración de ambos era lenta, sostenida. Siguió con la mirada la línea de la mandíbula de House, los labios apretados con fuerza que se asomaban tras la barba eternamente incipiente, los músculos del cuello que se tensaban bajo la piel.

- No tienes porqué. Chase o Foreman hubieran dado con el diagnóstico – Su propia voz le sonó como un susurro.

- No es solo por el diagnóstico, quiero agradecerte el que hayas estado ahí para …salvarme.- Musitó House en medio de una tormenta que vivía en su propia cabeza. Sin control, sin norte, no podía dejar de mirar a Allison Cameron. Y se le antojó mas hermosa que nunca, delicada pero férrea, tan llena de vida que era casi embriagante. Sin querer dió un paso vacilante hacia ella.

Cameron sintió una oleada de valentía correr por todo su cuerpo. Era una rebelión contra sus propias decisiones, contra su intelecto, contra su buen juicio. Recordó ese beso que ahora parecía tan lejano ya, y como tratando de recuperar cada sensación se acercó a House, en silencio, aspiró su olor, como una esencia intoxicante mezcla de cuero, loción, hombría, poder. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y sintió bajo ellas la misma ansiedad de su propio cuerpo, la musculatura en tensión. Levantó su cara hacia la de él, y sus labios se encontraron, ávidos, sedientos. House cerró los ojos, deleitándose en la suavidad de la boca de Cameron , mientras sus lenguas se buscaban en un beso lleno de lujuria, pasión y rendición.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

La cabeza se le estaba yendo en un remolino de sensaciones. Tomó a Cameron por los hombros y la separó de sí. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que ella lo miraba fijamente.

_Esta es una muy mala idea, solo te empeorará el dolor._

Ella lo observaba con las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración agitada y con un tono rosa que coloreaba sus mejillas suaves. Un cosquilleo hizo que Allison involuntariamente se mordiera suavemente el labio inferior. Greg le apretó los hombros con ambas manos, casi desesperado por encontrar un escape.

- No traes esta vez ninguna aguja? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

Cameron se fijó alternadamente en la boca y los ojos de House. En éstos últimos buscó algo, un pequeño signo que le indicara qué hacer.

- No, esta vez no quiero muestras…te quiero a ti.- Allison se sorprendió de su propias palabras.

_Te destrozarás otra vez._

En un segundo la cara de House se tornó hacia una expresión decidida, y Allison sintió un estremecimiento de alegría al ver un destello de pasión en los ojos azules de Greg. Se abandonó a los clamores de su cerebro embriagado y se recostó nuevamente contra él, mientras con una mano lo tomaba por la nuca para acercarlo hacia ella.

_Estás perdido!!!!!_

El tiempo se detuvo. Se besaron con intensidad creciente, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y abrazándose entre sí. Cameron empezó a caminar hacia atrás, y Greg como pudo, la siguió por entre una maraña de cajas y muebles que no le interesó reconocer, concentrado como estaba en no separarse de ella.

La cama parecía una isla en medio del océano deshabitado del cuarto parcialmente desmantelado. Cameron deslizó sus labios por el cuello de House y este gimió de placer. Le quitó de la chaqueta de cuero que fue a parar al suelo de cualquier manera. Las manos diestras de Greg despojaron a Cameron de la blusa para luego acariciarla delicadamente con la yema de los dedos por la espalda y los hombros, examinando, memorizando cada detalle de su piel blanca. Cameron apoyó ambas manos en el cinturón de los vaqueros de House y luego las deslizó bajo la camiseta para acariciar el abdomen. Siguió la línea de vello hacia arriba, acompañando con besos rápidos el recorrido, y House se vió consumido por un deseo sin límites, excitación pura y primaria, sin reflexiones ni consecuencias, y una necesidad apremiante de poseerla. Ayudó a Allison en su lenta y enloquecedora tarea de quitarle la camiseta. Cuando Cameron se encontró con el pecho desnudo de House no pudo menos que sonreír. Era exactamente como lo había deseado, como lo recordaba. Sin dudarlo aplicó sus labios a una de las tetillas, moviendo la lengua en círculos hasta sentir como se endurecía. House estaba totalmente trastornado, porque no recordaba haberse sentido así alguna vez. Tomó a Cameron suavemente por el cabello, le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y buscó su boca una vez más, mientras con la otra mano le soltaba el sostén, que cayó al suelo sumándose al resto de ropa. Observó sus pechos turgentes, los pezones perfectamente definidos. Tomó uno de ellos con la mano y lo acarició con los dedos. Por el cuerpo de Cameron corrían oleadas de placer enceguecedor, que se hicieron más intensas cuando House la besó en la base del cuello, y con la barba cosquilleándole maravillosamente. Se arqueó contra el cuerpo de él y pudo sentir la impresionante manifestación física de su excitación. Una breve interrupción en las caricias, hizo que Allison entendiera que la pierna impedía a House a ir más lejos, si bien la diferencia de altura de ambos le dejaba en desventaja, así que sin más dilaciones se deshizo de zapatos y pantalón para quedar solo con un minúsculo panty. House no le quitaba los ojos de encima, totalmente hipnotizado por el hermoso cuerpo de Cameron. Con un movimiento ágil, se sentó en la cama, la tomó por las caderas y le empezó a besar la piel sedosa del estomago, ella respondió enredando los dedos en el cabello entrecano de él, manteniendolo cerca. House la terminó de desnudar y Allison gimió cuando la lengua de él alcanzó el íntimo sur de su pelvis, inundándola de calor y lujuria. House temblaba en anticipo, tratando de controlarse, de aguantar hasta el final.

Despojada ya de cualquier clase de temor, Allison se inclinó sobre él y se hizo cargo de los vaqueros y los boxer. Se detuvo en la cicatriz del muslo para rozarla con los labios en un gesto de aceptación total. Volvió a besarlo con mayor intensidad pero brevemente, después le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, tentándolo.

- Greg… – gimió ella con voz ronca. Al escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella, House se estremeció.

- … libérame- murmuró Cameron a su oído, en una súplica llena de ardor.

Ella se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, y House la tomó por la cintura, guiándola lentamente.

- Mírame – Le ordenó a Cameron, mientras empezaba a penetrarla aterradoramente despacio. Ella gimió sin cerrar los ojos, consumida por su propio deseo, y por el fuego que sentía en cada nervio de su piel. Clavó los dedos en los fuertes hombros de House y se concentró en las sensaciones. Finalmente no pudo más, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó. Luego lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y no vió la arrogancia del médico, el orgullo del sabio, sino simplemente al hombre. House sintió como ella se amoldaba perfectamente a sus exigencias, y con una avidez primitiva quiso borrar de la piel de ella cualquier recuerdo, de Chase, del esposo moribundo y a la vez sacudirse sus propios demonios. La intensidad de las arremetidas de sus cuerpos iba en peligroso incremento, arrancando gemidos en ambos. Cameron no podía casi concebir el goce salvaje que House le generaba, porque mientras se movía dentro de ella, no dejaba de acariciarla y besarla, y trató de mantener su ritmo frenético siguiéndolo con los movimientos voluptuosos de sus caderas.

Todo pensamiento abandonó el cerebro de Greg. Solo estaba ella, y presintiendo el clímax cercano arremetió con todas sus energías, enterrando la cara entre sus pechos suaves, deleitándose con los gemidos de ella, gemidos que se intensificaron cuando Allison sintió en su interior un torrente violento de energía que surgía de su vientre y que la inundó con una convulsión que la sacudió de pies a cabeza, la llenó de placer y los espasmos de su interior guiaron a Greg al límite, para acabar estallando dentro de ella en un éxtasis desmedido. Luego y por un instante, todo desapareció a su alrededor, a excepción de sus cuerpos intensamente unidos, dulcemente vencidos.


	18. Chapter 18

XXVIII

Una racha de viento frío hizo que Wilson se apuntara el abrigo. Cerró la portezuela del automóvil y caminó hacia la entrada principal del Princeton. Un rumor sordo le hizo levantar la cabeza y justo frente a él pasó un relámpago naranja.

- Hey!!!- Gritó Wilson de pie, congelado en la mitad del parqueadero. Miró hacia su derecha y vió a House bajando de la moto.

- Casi me atropellas!!- Exclamó indignado el oncólogo.

- La humanidad no hubiera perdido mucho.- Fue la seca respuesta que recibió luego de que House se hubiese quitado el casco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Wilson se dirigió hacia él.

- Hasta donde recuerdo todavía trabajo en el hospital.- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Wilson no pudo descifrar la expresión en la cara de House, si bien su ojo había mejorado notoriamente, tenía plasmada una extraña mezcla de furia y desespero.

- ¿Te sientes mal?¿Volvió la parálisis?- Wilson caminó tras él .

- Si no te molesta, tengo cosas qué hacer.- Respondió House, que con su clásico y renqueante caminar se alejó de Wilson.

- Oh no… la única forma de que te vas a librar de mí esta vez es subiéndote otra vez a esa maldita motocicleta. ¿Qué te pasa?- Wilson estaba intrigado por la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Pasaron el umbral del Hall principal y sin interrupción ni respuesta House se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Wilson no se despegó de él ni un momento, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la oficina de House.

Greg abrió de un empellón, lanzó el morral sobre una silla y acomodó el casco en el suelo tras el escritorio. Wilson se quedó en la puerta, observando todos sus movimientos, sin agregar una palabra.

- ¿No te está esperando ningún mocoso con leucemia, o alguna moribunda sexualmente desesperada? – Preguntó House mientras examinaba el desorden de papeles sobre su escritorio.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Wilson entornó los ojos al hablar, como siempre hacía cuando trataba de escudriñar algo.

- ¿Yo? Nada. Solo estoy cansado de estar en casa, comiendo y viendo televisión. Ya me agoté los capítulos de Hospital General, la nueva temporada de 24 no ha empezado aún, y de CSI están repitiendo la temporada pasada. Decidí que un poco de Hospital no me vendría mal.- House levantó los hombros en un gesto de falsa inocencia.

- Por supuesto, y me imagino que vas de inmediato a hacer el primer turno en la clínica. –

- Lo estoy considerando seriamente. Pero por lo pronto solo quiero convencer a Cuddy de que me dé un caso para diagnóstico.- Aseguró House

- No volvamos a lo mismo House. Me estás evadiendo – Wilson se acercó hacia él.

House bajó la mirada y se sentó en la silla. Giró hacia la ventana y se quedó así.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- Wilson repitió la pregunta, esta vez más bajo y más lento.

Greg volvió la cabeza y lo observó un momento en silencio. Luego sus ojos azules brillaron y arrugó la frente.

- Fuíste tú- Gritó mientras señalaba a Wilson.

- ¿Yo qué?- Wilson no entendía nada. Greg se puso en pie de un salto y lo señaló con el dedo.

- Fuiste tú el que me llenó la cabeza con esas tonterías de "tienes que ser agradecido" y "yo la buscaría". Fuíste tú, maldito traidor. –

El cerebro de Wilson comenzó a atar cabos.

- ¿Estamos hablando de Cameron? –

- Si, la Santa Allison Cameron, que salvó a este cojo de arder en el infierno. – el tono de House era de burla y sarcasmo.

- Hablaste con ella.- Se atrevió a afirmar Wilson.

- Me hubieras visto, parecía un escolar modelo, solo me faltó llevarle una manzana. – House alzó los brazos, alterado.

- Y luego? – Wilson iba poco a poco desenredando la madeja.

House se detuvo antes de contestar, toda su faz se suavizó y bajó la voz hasta ser casi un susurro.

- Olvídalo, y lárgate.- Le señaló a Wilson la puerta.

- Te acostaste con ella? – Preguntó Jimmy. House se limitó a mirarlo sin hablar.

- Si…te acostaste con ella. Buen Dios…por fin.- Jimmy juntó las manos y miró al cielo como dando un muy esperado agradecimiento, y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Solo le faltó saltar en un pie para demostrar su alegría.

Sin previo aviso, House levantó el bastón y lo apuntó al pecho de Wilson. Lo tocó y luego empujó, gradualmente con más fuerza, hasta hacer que su amigo retrocediese. Lo hizo chocar contra una silla y caer en ella, para luego apretarle con fuerza sobre todo el esternón.

- Tu planeaste todo…me lavaste el cerebro para que fuera a buscarla, y yo caí rendido a sus pies.- House hacía más presión en la punta del bastón.

- Pero funcionó! Has dado con una mujer excelente y da la casualidad que está enamorada de ti.- Wilson hablaba rápidamente, presa de felicidad y excitación.

- Te equivocas Jimmy, las mujeres son una rara mezcla de santas y zorras, todo ello en proporciones variables. Si aciertas en la mezcla, tienes suerte…te casas, te divorcias y te mueres solo. Si no tienes suerte, te casas, te divorcias y te vuelves a casar, a divorciar y te mueres solo. Por ejemplo, tú eres un tipo de muy mala suerte Wilson, porque sé que repetirás la experiencia innumerables veces.- House cedió la presión en el bastón. Wilson notó a su amigo adolorido.

- Qué pasó con Cameron?- La pregunta quedó flotando, inmutable, en el aire.

House se quedó quieto, recordando. La mañana lo había sorprendido en la casa de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba solo, y la luz del día se filtraba por las cortinas del cuarto. El cuerpo lo sentía aún dulcemente agotado por la jornada de la noche anterior. Se preguntó donde estaría ella, y se sentó en la cama. No había un solo ruido excepto su propia respiración reposada. Nada de agua en la bañera, olor de café, pasos en el corredor. Nada. Miró a su alrededor y lo único que encontró en la habitación desmantelada fue un vaso de agua, el frasco de la vicodina y bajo él, una nota.

- Hace varios meses Cameron trató de apuñalarme…y anoche, finalmente lo logró.- Contestó finalmente House. Jimmy no entendió una palabra de lo que había escuchado.

- Dónde está?- Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

- Camino a Boston – Respondió House. Le quitó el bastón del pecho y salió de la oficina, dejando a Wilson sumido en la confusión


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias por todos los comentarios y reviews!!!!

* * *

XIX

Todas las sillas de la sara de espera de la sección de clínica del Princeton estaban ocupadas. Se entremezclaban expresiones de dolor, aburrimiento y desesperación. El taconeo de los zapatos de Cuddy se agregó al rumor de la sala. Tras ella House caminaba tratando de igualar el paso apresurado de la decana.  
- No puedo creer que me niegues mi derecho a trabajar. - le espetó House por lo bajo.  
- No te estoy quitando ese derecho...mira - Cuddy le señaló una docena de historias clínicas apiladas. - Puedes trabajar aquí cuanto tiempo desees.  
- Te estoy hablando de enfermedades reales...no de las tonterías de todos estos idiotas.- House se acercó desafiante.  
Cuddy giró sobre sí y quedaron muy cerca, frente a frente, listos a dar la pelea.  
- Ni siquiera intentes seguir manipulándome House. Esta vez no te va a funcionar.- Cuddy no parpadeo una vez siquiera, concentrada, mirando fijamente los furiosos ojos azules de House. El bajó la mirada un segundo y luego observó a su alrededor. Se enderezó e inspiró profundamente.  
- NO LO HARÉ...- Gritó House en la mitad de la sala de espera, que repentinamente quedó en silencio.  
- Me niego rotundamente...NO VOY A ACOSTARME CON USTED PARA CONSERVAR MI TRABAJO. No crea que por ser la directora del hospital voy a ceder a sus propuestas indecentes!!!!! - Las venas del cuello de House parecían a punto de estallar. Cuddy se sintió en la mitad de un capítulo de "Dimensión Desconocida".  
- Hasta un pobre cojo como yo tiene dignidad. - House levantó la cabeza y salió del recinto renqueando mas que de costumbre.  
Cuddy lo observó muda, mientras toda la gente la observaba a ella, y mas de una enfermera aguantaba la risa.  
- Maldito hijo de puta..- murmuró para sí.

* * *

Leía rápidamente, pero pronto abandonó el esfuerzo porque se dió cuenta que no estaba entendiendo nada. Era solo un ejercicio ocular mientras su cerebro deambulaba por otros pensamientos, mas mundanos y menos productivos. Wilson se recostó en la silla, meditando hasta que súbitamente la puerta de la oficina se abrió con un crujido que lo hizo sobresaltarse.  
- Me lo tienes que quitar de encima ¡YA! - Cuddy mantenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta, casi histérica.  
- House? - Wilson sabía la respuesta aún antes de preguntar.  
Cuddy cerró con un portazo y se plantó en frente del escritorio.  
- ¿Quién más podría comportarse como un psicópata? Desde hace dos horas me persigue por todo el hospital exigiendo que lo deje trabajar de nuevo. Y acaba de montar todo un teatro en la clínica, con lo que logró espantar a más de la mitad de los pacientes.- Respiraba agitada. Wilson se puso en pie y la tomó suavemente del brazo. La llevó al sofá, cerca al balcón, y la hizo sentarse frente a él.  
- Te pido ahora más que nunca, que tengas paciencia con él. - Wilson habló pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarla.  
- Ahora que pasó?¿Está otra vez enfermo? - La cara de Cuddy se contrajo en angustia. Nadie quería escuchar malas noticias.  
- Creo que para que me entiendas, tendré que contarte algo.- Wilson se acomodó en el sofá y Cuddy se quedó mirándolo con atención.

* * *

A uno de los lados de la férrea y moderna estructura del Mass General Hospital se levantaba un edificio clásico con grandes columnatas y un portal imponente, que le infundieron algo de temor a Cameron. El sol caía perezoso sobre el prado que parecía refulgir en un festival de un verde imposible. Allison caminó rápidamente los metros que le faltaban para la entrada principal. Pasó la primera revisión de seguridad, recibió un pase de visitante y tomó un ascensor. Estaba totalmente convecida del paso a seguir, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que ocurriría después.

* * *

A través de la puerta de cristal vió como su oficina seguía vacía. Entró silenciosamente y se quedó de pie tras el escritorio, esperando. Salió al balcón con sigilo y atisbó hacia la oficina de Wilson. Pudo escuchar voces y sonrió. Cuddy acababa de entrar, tal y como lo había planeado. Dejó el bastón apoyado en el borde de la barda y pasó por sobre ella para quedar frente a la puerta del balcón de la oficina de Wilson. Acercó el oído al cristal. Notó movimiento al otro lado y tuvo que pegarse a la pared cuando Wilson y Cuddy se sentaron en el sofá, casi frente a él, para que no lo vieran a través del vidrio. Se felicitó mentalmente una vez más.

- Ya ves...Cameron es mas inteligente de lo que creí. - Fue lo primero que Cuddy dijo después que Wilson terminó de hablar.  
- Pero tu discurso todavía no me convence.- Cuddy miró fijamente a Wilson.  
- Cómo que no¿ No te parece suficiente que lo hayan desechado así?- Wilson enarcó las cejas.  
- Se lo merece. - sentenció Cuddy secamente. - Indudablemente Cameron fue la mejor alumna de su curso acelerado de como comportarse como un desgraciado sin morir en el intento. No le ha dado sino un poco de su indiferencia con el género humano.  
- Sabes bien que él cambió mucho después de que Stacy se fué. - Wilson trataba de ablandar a Cuddy. Se sentó mas cerca y sin pensarlo le tomó la mano. Ella calló por un momento tratando de entender el punto de vista del oncólogo, cuando un crujido en el balcón atrajo su atención.

* * *

Con un movimiento muy calculado, House se inclinó ligeramente y pudo observar al par de doctores charlando entre sí.  
_Eres un chismoso Wilson!!!_

Un estremecimiento interno le trajo a la memoria el cabello y el olor de Cameron, y se odió por recordar.  
Escuchó la respuesta de Cuddy y arrugó la frente, molesto.  
_Cuddy, tienes el corazón mas podrido que el mío_  
Luego, la sorpresa y la curiosidad lo invadieron cuando observó como Wilson se acercaba mas y mas a su jefa. Un borde de la cortina le obstruyó parcialmente la visión y se inclinó aún más tratando de tener mejor visión. Involuntariamente apoyó el peso sobre la pierna enferma, y ésta le falló. Para evitar caer, lanzó su mano derecha y empujó el vidrio, que se movió con un estruendo. Cuddy y Wilson giraron la cabeza y los ojos de los tres se encontraron.

- HOUSE - Gritó Wilson cuando vió la figura conocida tambalearse en el balcón. - Debí haberlo adivinado.- Wilson abrió la puerta y tomó a House de la solapa del saco, en parte invadido por la ira y en parte para evitar que se fuera.  
- Te lo dije! - se quejó Cuddy - Se está comportando como un maldito acosador.  
Wilson arrastró a House a la oficina, y éste se quedó de pie apoyado contra un librero.  
- Nos estabas espiando? - Le espetó Wilson.  
La expresión de ambos fue reveladora para House. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo entre Wilson y Cuddy. Su lenguaje corporal, la cercanía en el sofá, todo sugería un cambio entre ese par. Torció la boca en una sonrisa sardónica.  
- Solo estoy protegiendo los intereses del hospital - House no pudo desviar la sonrisa del rostro al saberse victorioso.  
- Y qué de interesante tiene mi oficina? - exclamó Wilson airado.  
- Dime Jimmy, cómo se vería que el jefe de Oncología se esté tirando a la decana? - House los miró inocentemente.  
Wilson y Cuddy abrieron la boca simultáneamente, pero solo balbucearon sílabas por unos segundos.  
- Oye Cuddy, esperma de oncólogo es mejor que esperma de nefrólogo?-  
- Cómo te atreves? - Cuddy se abalanzó sobre House, pero Wilson se interpuso entre ambos.  
- Cálmense.- Atinó a decir Wilson mientras Cuddy y House lo empujaban simultáneamente.  
- Apuesto a que Wilson a duras penas solo se sabe el 69 y la del misionero. - Repuso nuevamente House.  
Wilson lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo en ese mismo instante. House le respondió con una sonrisa.  
Cuddy quedó cegada por la ira. House no tenía derecho a tratarlos así, a manipularlos y obligarlos a estar corriendo tras él para solucionar todo lo que destrozaba a su paso.  
- El que se debe haber vuelto muy malo en la cama eres tú, House. Cameron ni siquiera soportó más de una noche contigo.- Cuddy quedó muda después de decirlo. Ya era demasiado tarde. La sonrisa se congeló en los labios de House, pero sus ojos se endurecieron como el acero. El sllencio en la oficina se hizo abrumador. House se apartó de Wilson de un empellón, y nadie dijo una palabra más.

* * *

El jefe del Departamento de Inmunología se levantó de su silla y le ofreció una mano cálida a Cameron. Ella la estrechó tímidamente y a su señal se sentó en frente a él.  
- Bienvenida al Mass General... - El médico sonrió complacido.  
Cameron suavizó la expresión y miró hacia el suelo. Respiró profundamente antes de empezar a hablar. Se enderezó en la silla y miró a su interlocutor directo a los ojos.  
- El propósito de mi visita es diferente al que Usted piensa , Dr. Berger. He venido hasta aquí porque creo que es justo disculparme en persona por no aceptar el trabajo que me ofreció.- Cameron observó a Berger sin pestañear, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera. 


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Solo le quedaba un sitio del hospital por revisar. Había preguntado en urgencias, en la clínica, y nadie lo había visto, pero su motocicleta estaba aún en el parqueadero, por lo que decidió agotar la última opción.

Wilson respiró aliviado cuando vio a House sentado en la barda de la terraza del Princeton, fumando y tratando infructuosamente de hacer volutas de humo.

- Por fin te encuentro..- fue todo lo que dijo por saludo. House no le respondió y simplemente lo miró de reojo.

- Mira, siento lo que pasó en mi oficina…- empezó a decir Wilson.

- Es bueno enterarse que mi vida privada es el tema favorito de conversación con tu novia. – Lo interrumpió House.

- Cuddy no es mi novia.- Puntualizó Wilson

- La vicodina todavía no me ha fritado el cerebro. No me creas estúpido. Mejor, cuéntame…es tan dominante en la cama como en el hospital? – House arrugó la frente, inquisitivo.

- No es mi novia- repitió Wilson.

- Conociéndote, hasta te debe haber dado una buena dosis de latigazos. Te pone esposas? Ya me la imagino con uno de esos vestidos de cuero, bien apretadito, y ese trasero que debe parecer una fruta jugosa mmm…- House entornó los ojos con lascivia.

- CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ- Wilson se sorprendió al escucharse gritar.

- Acéptalo pequeño oncólogo lujurioso, te estás acostando con mi mami…- House lo miró casi divertido.

- No sé porqué buscas fastidiar a todos, es como si quisieras que te odiáramos para así pagar alguna clase de culpa. Y basta de evadir el tema principal..House, que fue lo que te dijo Cameron… - Wilson decidió atacar el problema de raíz.

- Oyeee, esos cambios de tema solo los puedo hacer yo. Y además no quiero hablar de esa perra egoísta.- House retomó su cigarrillo.

- Sé que ella te quiere ..- empezó a decir Wilson.

- Cameron solo quiere que todos sintamos lástima por ella, por ser tan sufrida y tan altruista, la muy zorrita, y al final solo le interesa ella misma.- Respondió House secamente. Un pequeño destello de ira y frustración endureció sus ojos azules.

- Ohh vamos… hasta un idiota como tú se pudo haber dado cuenta de la cara con que ella te ha mirado estos tres años. Siempre pendiente de dónde estabas, si te estaba doliendo la pierna, incluso hasta de tu café. – Explicó Wilson.

- Si por supuesto, y también estuvo muy pendiente de mis empleados y por eso se estaba acostando con uno de ellos. Ya decía yo que el que jodiera con Chase era porque estaba muy interesada en mí.- House pensó que estaba hablando más de lo que debía. Wilson frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

- Estás seguro?

- Claro, si me los encontré en plena acción en el cuarto del conserje... incluso pensé en un momento en unirme a ellos. Ese cabello rubio de Chase me traía loco…

- Tal vez fue algo pasajero…tampoco te podía esperar toda la vida. Pero fui yo el que la vi día a día en la unidad de cuidado intensivo, cuidándote. Si eso no es amor, no sé que lo será…

- Pues mira lo que dejó tu diosa Allison Venus Cameron – le respondió House, que sacó un papelito arrugado del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo lanzó al pecho de Wilson.

Jimmy logró cogerlo con dedos inseguros e intrigado lo leyó.

- Y esto es todo?- preguntó al final.

- Cómo que si es todo. Te parece poco?- House lo miró casi ofendido.

Wilson no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

- Podrás ser el mejor médico en diagnóstico del mundo House, pero tratándose de la gente no eres más que un necio mocoso de quince años.

House observó a su amigo con incredulidad.

- Entonces, querido doctor Wilson…será que puedes iluminar mi corazón con tu profunda sabiduría – House se tomó el pecho teatralmente.

- Claro que sí, mi pequeño saltamontes…Todo indica que yo no estaba equivocado. Cameron sigue enamorada de ti.- Fue todo lo que Wilson le respondió. Le entregó de nuevo el papel y entró en el edificio. House miró nuevamente la nota y le dio vueltas, pensando que se había perdido de algo. Pero no, solamente estaba la misma escueta y desesperante línea escrita con una letra desigual pero legible.

"Hoy estaré en Boston. Cameron."

* * *

Cuddy se odió una vez más por haber discutido con House. El más necio, terco, estúpido y genial de sus empleados siempre lograba que se saliera de casillas. Un suave toque en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo señas a Foreman, que esperaba afuera respetuosamente, para que entrara a su oficina.

- Hola Cuddy.- Saludó Foreman.

- Algún problema? – el tono de Lisa era defensivo, como se había acostumbrado a utilizar.

- No, al contrario. Todo está muy bien, y seguirá así mientras House no se meta conmigo.- Convino Foreman.

- El ya tiene sus propios líos que lo mantendrán bastante ocupado.- Informó Cuddy.

- Venía a pedirte un favor. Verás, una doctora amiga mía, está buscando trabajo. Así que me preguntaba si talvez…- Foreman dejó la frase a medias, insinuante.

- En qué se especializa tu amiga? – Preguntó Cuddy.

- Ella es muy buena en clínica, en emergencias, casos difíciles.- La respuesta de Foreman fue evasiva.

- Tengo un cupo disponible para la sala de emergencias pero…la conozco? – Cuddy se sintió intrigada.

Foreman sonrió antes de contestar.

- La recomiendo ampliamente. –

- Es alguna novia tuya? –

- NO, ni que lo fuera. En eso somos…incompatibles. Es alguien que conozco muy bien. No te arrepentirás de contratarla. – Foreman sonrió nuevamente satisfecho.

- Confío en ti, Eric. Dile que venga para entrevistarla. Cuándo crees que pueda venir?

- Estará aquí mañana mismo. Muchas gracias Cuddy.- Sin más se levantó y salió silenciosamente de la oficina. Cuando hubo salido al hall principal, sacó su teléfono móvil.

- Hola…. Si, ya hice lo que me pediste. Cuddy te recibirá mañana mismo….perfecto….nos veremos…cuídate.- Foreman colgó y guardó nuevamente el teléfono. Creyó que estaba empezando a pagar una vieja deuda que tenía, y se sintió mejor, así que salió silbando alegremente del hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Tal vez y solo por molestar a todos los demás, House siempre hacía rugir su motocicleta cuando llegaba al parqueadero del hospital. Unas cuantas revoluciones más que alcanzaban el nivel justo de decibeles para hacer que todos giraran la cabeza. A pesar de que eran ya casi las once de la mañana, House repitió el ritual antes de apagar la motocicleta. Se bajó lentamente y con un gesto propio para una espada samurai, sacó el bastón de su morral y cojeó despacio hacia la entrada del Princeton Plainsboro. Con la chaqueta de cuero, los lentes de sol, los zapatos deportivos y los vaqueros, parecía más una estrella de rock que uno de los galenos del hospital. Después de pasar las puertas automáticas se detuvo un momento antes de seguir. Adentro, el ajetreo era el mismo de todos los días, batas blancas se movían de un lado a otro, enfermeras, personas en sillas de ruedas, y ese devenir intenso e imparable propio de un día en el Princeton. Se dirigió hacia el ascensor, oprimió el botón de espera con la punta del bastón y se quedó de pie, allí esperando. Alguien pasó hacia la salida y un movimiento airado de un cabello rubio atrajo su atención. House se quedó helado. Caminando hacia la puerta, como si nada, iba Allison Cameron. Sostuvo la respiración por un instante, desconcertado. Cientos de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, tan velozmente que no se detuvo en analizarlas. Sin pensarlo, caminó tras ella tan rápido como su bastón y su pierna le permitieron. Desde el umbral pudo observar como ella se detuvo a saludar a alguien fuera de su campo visual. Traspasó de nuevo las puertas del hall y salió a la calle.

Wilson se acercó a Cameron, hubo sonrisas y abrazos, charla animada. House agachó ligeramente la cabeza y los siguió observando mientras se les acercaba, con la ira creciendo dentro de su pecho a medida que los minutos pasaban.

- Mira Greg…te dije que tenía razón- Dijo Wilson cuando lo vió, y esgrimió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La expresión de House era totalmente impenetrable, y tras los lentes oscuros no se podía saber ni siquiera hacia dónde miraba.

Cameron se acercó, también sonriente. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

- Hola…- dijo con voz titubeante, y las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Viniste a cobrarme? – repuso House con voz seca. La sonrisa se fue desdibujando gradualmente en el rostro de James Wilson.

- Espera House, no vayas a … - Empezó a decir tratando de detener a su amigo.

- De qué hablas? – Cameron estaba confundida. Nunca iba a estar segura de lo que cruzaba por el cerebro de Gregory House. Este se quitó las gafas y las sostuvo entre sus dedos. Los ojos azules refulgían con un brillo desconcertante. Se buscó entre los bolsillos de los vaqueros y sacó varios billetes de veinte dólares. Lo levantó y lo puso frente al rostro de Cameron.

- Espero que esto cubra lo de la otra noche…verás, no me gusta quedarle debiendo a prostitutas- Dijo House con sorna y sacudió los billetes. Cameron lo miraba sin comprender. Creyó estar como en un sueño. Este no era el hombre con el que había estado, el que la había casi hecho llorar de placer y alegría. Este era un monstruo iracundo y desconocido.

- Detente House – alcanzó a decirle un perplejo y asombrado Wilson en medio de la confusión.

House estaba muy quieto, frente y muy cerca de Cameron. Vió como sus ojos verdes se anegaron, como el color desapareció del rostro de ella. Por un breve momento quiso abrazarla, besarla y hundirse en ese dulce olor de su cuerpo. Se maldijo por su debilidad y dio un paso atrás.

- Qué pasa¿no quieres el dinero?¿es muy poco? No creo que Chase te pagara más que esto..- House la miró con la cabeza medio agachada.

¡PLAF! El golpe resonó en la cabeza de House, que por un momento olvidó hasta su propio nombre, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo aparatosamente. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Jimmy, de pie frente a él, la mano derecha empuñada y levantada.

- Por Dios House, te dije que te detuvieras. – Le dijo Wilson entre dientes.

Cameron miró alternadamente a Wilson y a House. Dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el parqueadero.

- Jimmy no sabía que tuvieras ese derechazo- murmuró House, sentado sobre el pavimento, mientras se tocaba la mandíbula adolorida.

- Eres un maldito estúpido, House. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle eso a Cameron?- Wilson sacudió la cabeza exasperado.

House se levantó antes de responderle.

- Eso es un tema cerrado Wilson.- dijo y le dio la espalda.

- Sabes que estaba haciendo aquí?- gritó Wilson cuando House se alejó.

- Cobrando el dinero de su liquidación? – House respondió también en voz alta.

- Le estaba pidiendo trabajo a Cuddy. – fue todo cuanto respondió Wilson.

El bastón de House se detuvo en el aire. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Wilson que seguía parado en mitad del parqueadero. El viento corrió y arrastró consigo los billetes que habían quedado olvidados en el pavimento.

* * *

Corrió hasta que el pecho estuvo a punto de estallarle. Los pies le dolían, atrapados en sus zapatos de tacón, los ojos le ardían, enrojecidos de llorar, y toda ella temblaba. Se percató de dónde se encontraba, trató de recobrar la compostura, así que esperó un momento, parada en la acera. No sabía qué había hecho mal. Repitió en su mente las escenas de una hora antes y repasó cada hecho. Se preguntó dónde estaba el hombre que había dejado dormido en su cama, menos de cuarenta y ocho horas atrás. Sin encontrar respuestas, y ya sin lágrimas que llorar, se ajustó el abrigo, se alisó el cabello alborotado y empezó a caminar hacia su departamento.

* * *

La oficina estaba en penumbras, y era exactamente así como la quería. Sentado en silencio, deslizaba una moneda entre sus dedos, en un ir y venir constante y fluido que le ayudaba a pensar. La confirmación de la información que le dio Cuddy, que Cameron trabajaría en emergencias, y que había renunciado al trabajo en Boston, no eran lo que había esperado. Cómo era posible que entendiera el que "hoy estaré en Boston" quería decir que volvería y que lo quería. Las mujeres debían venir con un manual de instrucciones, y si ese tal Dios existía, debió haber pensado en dárselo a Adán durante la creación. Pero no, todo debía ser adivinado e intuído.¿ Era posible que esa mujer estuviera en verdad enamorada de él? Como lo había podido merecer si nunca había tratado de ser gentil con ella, siempre acosándola, criticándola, tratando de que cambiara esa idea infantil del mundo y de la bondad y de toda esa chorrada de tonterías?

House se preguntó una y otra vez en qué momento esa dulce chica había derrumbado su muralla, construida con tanto empeño y resentimiento. Y la quiso cerca, y se odió por decir lo que había dicho, y recordó cada milímetro de su cara antes de que echara a correr. Arrugó la frente con la imagen. Era ahora tarde, como siempre, para lamentarse, y peor aún para remediarlo, porque para hombres como él, creyó que nunca habría segundas oportunidades. O sí?


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

La sala de emergencias era intemporal. Ubicada en el sótano del Princeton, carecía de ventanas, así que era uniforme la iluminación durante el día y la noche, así como el bochorno y el hedor de muchos seres humanos, tanto en verano como en invierno.

Cameron se lavó las manos por décima vez, antes de entrar a ver al siguiente paciente que la esperaba tras una cortinilla. Después de una noche espantosa que comenzó con la llamada de Wilson, que le explicó que House había creído que ella no volvería más, y en la cual dio mil vueltas en la cama pensando como había podido ocurrir tal malentendido , y de una guardia infernal con cientos de pacientes por atender, estaba exhausta al final de la tarde. Sin embargo, bendijo el trabajo que tenía, porque le evitaba tener que pensar en su propia debacle.

- Cómo estás en tu primer día? – Unas manos refrescantes la tomaron por los hombros y la masajearon con energía.

- Tratando de sobrevivir – Respondió Cameron con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de Chase.

- Bienvenida al pozo más profundo del infierno.- Chase la abrazó con júbilo y Cameron sintió unas ganas irreprimibles de llorar, pero se controló.

- Gracias… - le dijo a Chase sinceramente.

- No, las gracias te las debo dar a ti. Ya que tú llenaste la plaza disponible aquí abajo, me enviaron a Cirugía. Un ascenso, literalmente hablando. Pero…¿pensé que te ibas a Boston?-

- No era el trabajo que quería- respondió a medias Cameron.

- Y andar suturando a cuánto borracho se accidenta si lo es? – preguntó Chase, intrigado.

- Me gusta más tratar con gente, que lidiar con cajas de petri, microscopios, resultados y estadísticas – dijo Cameron, sin sonar convencida.

- Que vas a hacer cuando termines la guardia? – Chase sonó esperanzado.

- Me iré a mi casa a dormir doce horas seguidas – mintió Cameron tratando de evadir la invitación que veía venir.

- Bueno, si cambias de opinión, hay un sitio nuevo muy cerca de mi departamento donde hacen una sopa deliciosa.- Chase sonrió cortésmente.

- No creo, estoy demasiado cansada.-

- Será otro día….- Chase le apretó el brazo cordialmente y salió de la sala, mientras Cameron suspiraba aliviada.

Allison se tomó casi quince desesperantes minutos en poder atender el último paciente, una anciana rusa, terca y sorda, con una amibiasis pertinaz. Le entregó la fórmula y salió de la sala de emergencias, tomando sus cosas apresuradamente. No quería salir a la calle, llegar otra vez a su departamento y sentirse otra vez como la noche anterior.

Caminó por el corredor que llevaba a la morgue, que a esa hora estaba casi desierto y apoyada contra una pared de un verde descolorido, casi escondida, lloró.

El crujido de una puerta a sus espaldas hizo que reprimiera las lágrimas, se secó los ojos con las manos y se enderezó. Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y pensó que Chase no se daría nunca por vencido, pero un olor conocido hizo que dudara de su propia cordura.

- No te entiendo…no soy un moribundo, no tengo un tumor en el cerebro, no soy un adorable calvito con leucemia y talvez ni siquiera soy soportable.

Cameron cerró los ojos. No quería oír, porque esto era sin duda un truco de su agotado cerebro, pero la mano en su hombro apretó con más fuerza e hizo que girara y se apoyara de espalda contra la pared. Sintió el calor de un cuerpo próximo al suyo.

- Soy terco, obsesivo, orgulloso y en veces, lo reconozco, despiadado. Nunca escucho los buenos consejos de mi único amigo, y me encanta que me odien. Por eso te entiendo menos aún.

La mano se deslizó de su hombro a su brazo, donde empezó una suave caricia que descendió hacia su mano.

- No creo que yo valga la pena, pero…quién soy para decirte lo que es mejor para ti?

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos cerrados de Cameron y se deslizó, perezosa, por su mejilla, hasta que fue detenida por unos labios ávidos que empezaron a besarla en la cara.

Allison sabía que todo era un sueño, y no quería despertar, por eso siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero levantó sus manos y tocó la tela arrugada de una camisa. Fue besada en la frente, en sus párpados apretados y finalmente en sus labios temblorosos, que se abrieron, cálidos y complacientes. Sintió desvanecerse y se abrazó desesperada al hombre junto a ella. Se besaron por un largo instante, con una avidez que la asombró.

- Hay un último detalle que olvidé mencionar – la voz que le habló era un suave susurro al oído de Cameron.

- No he aprendido aún a pedir perdón, pero estoy trabajando en ello. – Los labios se deslizaron por el blanco cuello de Allison, quien echó la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada.

- Te creo – dijo Cameron.


	23. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

La luz del sol destelló en las ventanas del Hospital Princeton Plainsboro, incluyendo las de la oficina de la decana.

Cuddy observaba fijamente sus manos que sostenían una hoja. Ni siquiera los dos suaves toques de la puerta lograron sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

- Sigue, siéntate. – Fue todo cuánto dijo a Wilson, que había entrado cuidadosamente.

- Qué miras? – Preguntó intrigado Jimmy al ver a Lisa tan concentrada.

- Cuáles son tus planes para los próximos cuarenta años Jimmy?- fue la respuesta de Cuddy.

- Cuarenta años? No sé, ni siquiera tengo planeado lo que haré la próxima semana.- Wilson levantó los hombros, confundido.

- Y los próximos nueve meses? – dijo nuevamente Cuddy

- ¿Seguir trabajando aquí?- la respuesta de Wilson sonó insegura.

- Pues te tengo una propuesta, que no sé si encontrarás interesante. – Cuddy levantó los ojos de sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Luego se estiró sobre el escritorio y le puso en frente la página que había estado observando. Wilson la leyó con cuidado, pero solo una palabra quedó grabada en su retina.

- ¿Positivo? – Miró a Cuddy que lo contemplaba fijamente. Parpadeó tres veces y finalmente, Wilson sonrió.

* * *

Cameron salió de un cubículo donde un hombre se retorcía de dolor.

- Cuarenta miligramos de demerol para la camilla cuatro. Es un cálculo renal.- Ordenó a la enfermera más cercana al tiempo que le entregaba la historia clínica.

- ¡Miren señores, esto es lo que pasa cuando me desobedecen y me delatan con Cuddy.- House habló en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos lo escucharan, mientras señalaba con el extremo de su bastón a Cameron. Tras él, tres doctores, dos hombres de mediana estatura y una mujer de ojos claros, le escuchaban atentamente.

- Terminan condenados a la sala de emergencias, lidiando con sangre, vómito y otras secreciones igualmente desagradables. – House terminó con seriedad su discurso.

- Qué quieres?- Cameron pasó a su lado casi sin mirarlo, camino hacia otro cubículo.

- Estos ineptos necesitan ayuda con un test de inmunoglobulinas que no han podido hacer…- Le respondió House por lo bajo.

**- **Tan pronto termine con mi guardia les ayudo.- Cameron respondió a los tres doctores que se miraron entre sí.

- …después de haber visitado el círculo del infierno de mis ex – subordinados, volvamos al purgatorio de mi oficina…rápido.- House empujó a su corte fuera de la sala de emergencias. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó a Cameron que lo vió de reojo.

- Y yo necesito solucionar un problemilla esta noche, en mi departamento- susurró House. Cameron levantó la cabeza y sus miradas cómplices, se cruzaron. Sin que nadie lo notara, House le pellizcó el trasero por encima de la bata, y ella dio un salto, sorprendida.

House se alejó por el corredor, cojeando rítmica y silenciosamente.

- Bastardo…- dijo Cameron lo bastante fuerte, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya te oí…- Respondió House desde la puerta de salida, riendo, satisfecho.

**FIN**


End file.
